Full Moon
by MissyBlack31
Summary: This is the story of what happens after Breaking Dawn. More to the point, what happens with Nessie and Jacob once Nessie "comes of age." Enjoy. Story complete. Sequel to follow soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Twilight or the characters herein, no matter how many times I wish for it to be true.

I find speculating on what may happen next with the Cullens one of my favorite pastimes….so here it is.

Full Moon

Chapter 1Captured

All kids feel the need to rebel at some point, right? It wasn't so surprising that I would feel the need to rebel too. Especially considering my very overprotective family. Please don't misunderstand. I love my family dearly. But with the circumstances of my birth and upbringing, its not horribly unbelievable that I'd need to break free. Spread my wings and all that. This is my rationale. This is how I suspend some of the guilt that is beginning to lodge itself into my stomach. I never dreamed that my rebellion would lead to this. How could I know that my intended path to freedom would end in disaster?

The coldness of the cell that I'm locked in is wearing through my bones. I feel so cold without Jacob beside me. Though his howls are distant, they rip through my head like a thousand chainsaws. I know he's hurting….and its killing me. I've always enjoyed the fact that Aunt Alice couldn't "read my future." That for some inexplicable reason both Jacob and I came in a little fuzzy for her. That is until now. Now I wish that Aunt Alice knew exactly where I was….but only a small, selfish part of me. Most of me is still grateful that they are unaware. That they won't be able to put themselves in harm's way. They have no way of knowing that I'm in Volterra, being held by the same Volturi that threatened to destroy me as a young child. It seemed fate was giving Aro a second chance to correct their mistake.

I trembled slightly at the thought of Aro. It was only a matter of time before he came to me. Before he held my hand and saw everything. Aro is one of the ancients. Vampires that have survived for centuries and now made it their duty to hold all other vampires accountable. Judge and jury, there was no escaping their rulings. I had no doubt that he'd already visited Jacob. They all had. Jacob is in wolf form and they're finding it difficult to penetrate his mind. A small smile curls my lips at the annoyance and strain they must be experiencing.

Their tortures are not effective but still Jacob hurts. He hurts for me. He knows that I'm suffering and he's suffering too. I ache from fighting sleep, struggling to stay ever focused and on guard. My throat is raw from screaming and from thirst. But mostly I'm terrified for our child. I finally understand all the rules and bindings my parents tried to keep around me, to keep me safe. I know my unborn child is now at risk and it shakes me to the core with fear. The fatigue of hunger and tension are beginning to wear me down. I can feel myself fighting to stay awake, to stay watchful. Then everything turns dark and I let myself go. I'm dreaming of Jacob and our first night together. My piece of heaven in this ever encroaching hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Freedom

The exhilaration of running is like nothing else. Jacob and I could run for hours without feeling weary, both high on the air rushing through our lungs and the trembling of our muscles. We begin to slow when we're 10 or so miles out of town. I'm grinning like a fool, but Jacob seems tense. His forehead is wrinkled and his eyes are looking ahead, looking right through me.

"Jacob, what is it?" I'm unable to see what he's seeing. I only see trees and wildlife. I'm sensing no danger.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Nessie." He's looking at his shoes, now avoiding eye contact.

I pull his chin up and force him to focus on me. "Jacob, this is right. I can feel it. We need this time away, time to ourselves."

"I don't know Nessie. I feel like we should at least give your family some idea where we're headed. They're going to worry." His forehead creases even more with apprehension.

The freedom I'm feeling cannot be expressed in words. I carefully remove my glove and put my hand to Jacob's face. His eyes turn to me in surprise and he quickly swoops me up and crushes me into his chest. Without the careful eye of my family and the even more trespassing mind of my father, I'm filled with new thoughts and feelings. One of those feelings being an almost feverish desire for Jacob. His mouth is careful at first, kissing me gently, lovingly. I grow impatient and press myself to him harder then before. We both pull away breathless and light headed.

"Okay. So we go away for awhile. But we should still phone them to let them know you're okay. That I haven't dragged you into the woods with my teeth." He then flashes me his wolfy grin and I have to laugh. Jacob Black is my past, present, and future. My family knows that he would never harm me. He is my soul mate and I am his. We've never needed dad's telepathic abilities to read each other. Our connection is intense and to the core.

He tugs at my hand and breaks me from my revelry. We're again flying through the woods, both now eager to find a place to be alone. As we run, my mother's words are filling my head. I remember her telling me about her first night with my father. How she was scared and unsure of herself, but how everything fell into place. Like two pieces to a puzzle. I felt none of this fear. I only felt like I was going home. My Jacob was home to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3Sanctuary

Jacob and I stumbled across an old home, long abandoned, about halfway up the mountains. It was familiar terrain for him, a place where he'd scouted many years ago with his pack. This was before I was born, back when Victoria and her newborn vampires had threatened my family. I shuddered to think of the unpleasant memories this place might hold for Jacob.

I looked up at him with anxious eyes, but his face was jubilant, holding no trace of the sadness I expected to see there in this place.

"Jacob, are you okay being here?" The words came out in a rush. I knew all about the history between Jacob and my mother. I'd wanted to know how Jacob had become part of our family, an inextricable part of my life, and over the years I'd pieced it together. I knew he loved my mother at one time. It didn't bother me, I knew it was fate. Fate brought him to my mother to be her friend and to eventually be with me. My only worry was that his own memories would trouble him, would cause him pain.

He smiled and pulled me to his lips in answer to my question. There was no aching left here for his heart was filled with love for me.

We did a quick survey of the land and abandoned cottage. When we were confident that the area was uninhabited, we headed indoors to investigate. The interior was cold and dusty, clearly untouched for many months. The kitchen and living room were combined and there was one bedroom and one small room that we could only guess was meant to be a bathroom, but it housed no toilet or shower. There was no food or dishes, not that we'd require any, but there was some furniture and blankets. There was an old fireplace. Jacob went out to gather some firewood, while I began fussing around the room.

When Jacob returned with the wood, I'd tidied up the living room and made a small bed out of blankets in front of the fireplace. He quickly got to work on the fire, and I waited in silence. When he was finished he walked over to where I was sitting and pulled me to my feet.

His hands were warm as he cupped my face and the depth of the love in his eyes made mine water. He smiled knowingly and kissed my forehead, my closed lids, and my now wet cheeks. My lips parted in anticipation but he'd stopped with my cheeks and was now staring at me intently. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Nessie? There's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere and if you're having second thoughts or if you want to …."

I stopped him there with one movement of my hand to his cheek. I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted him, every part of him, forever. The hesitation in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a smoldering desire that mirrored my own.

He carefully removed my shirt and began kissing my neck and shoulders. Somewhere near my navel, I lost all coherency. He carefully laid me back on the blanket, kissing me harder and with more urgency. Despite the colder temperatures, my blood felt like it was boiling. I was instantly lost in his touch, in the movement of our bodies, in the pull of his lips. The outside world, even the small room disappeared. It was the most incredible experience of my life and I was truly, blissfully happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4Discovery

Weeks went by quickly, Jacob and I were so caught up in each other, in our piece of heaven on earth, we'd lost track of time and place. It wasn't until the snow began to melt that we realized how much time had passed. We were returning from a hunting trip, the snow now slush beneath our feet, when Jacob decided to broach the subject of calling my parents for the second time.

"Nessie, they have to be sick with worry. We owe it to them to put their mind at ease. Let them know you're okay."

I frowned at that. I was far better than okay. I was exceptional, in heaven, in love. "I'm sure they're wondering where we are, but I doubt they're worried. I am with you, after all. Who would dare harm me with a werewolf by my side?" Even as I said the words, I knew it wasn't a convincing argument. Of course they'd be worried. Aunt Alice unable to "see" us and if we were in danger, they would be going crazy with worry. I just wasn't ready to go home. I knew that was what they'd want. They'd beg us to return and I would not be able to resist their pleas. Frustrated, I sat down on the porch, raking my mind for a solution that would not force me to leave our sanctuary.

Jacob sat beside me. He rubbed my shoulders and then began tousling my curls with his fingers. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. We sat like this for a long time, both lost in thought. I was almost drifting off, Jacob's caressing my hair always put me in a trance, when suddenly Jacob jerked up. Surprised, I popped to my feet.

"What?! What is it?"

"Why didn't I think of this before? I'm so stupid!" Jacob was beating his forehead with the palm of his hand, repeating stupid, stupid under his breath.

"Think of what? What is it Jacob?"

"I'll be right back." And with that he ran off into the trees, without another word, leaving me reeling with shock and confusion.

Luckily he returned a moment later, before the panic really had a chance to settle in. He was smiling triumphantly and held out his arms for me. I ran to him immediately, still unsure what had just taken place. As I settled into his chest, his bare chest, it hit me. Of course. Why had we not thought of this before….he was right, it was so obvious. He'd changed into wolf form and contacted Seth, who would relay the message to my family that we were happy and safe. I relaxed immediately, a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

He then threw me into his arms and started for the house, chuckling his big laugh and smiling. We were barely in the doorway when he suddenly stiffened again.

"How? That was fast."

"What now, Jacob?" I looked over his shoulder, searching for what he sensed.

"Vampire. I smell it. Could your dad really get here that quickly?"

I didn't have time to answer his question. A bag was thrown over my head and all went dark. I screamed and I heard Jacob growl and then yelp. And then all was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Vanished

"Edward, they were here, I can smell them. Where would they have gone?"

"I know. I know. It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand why they would have left so abruptly." His forehead was creased with worry and frustration.

"The fireplace is still warm. They haven't been gone long. Maybe they're out hunting?" My eyes were for an instant hopeful, wishing this to be true.

"Bella, come look at this."

I went over to where he was standing. The house didn't look overturned, no signs of a struggle, except for the door frame. The door frame had finger nail marks. Nessies's fingers, I was sure of it, from the slight trace of blood left inside each scrape. My eyes went from hopeful to horror in an instant. They were taken or worse.

My eyes went to Alice. I knew she could not see Nessie or Jacob, but surely she could tell us something, anything. I couldn't stand feeling so helpless. So in the dark. I needed to know where my daughter was and I needed this information now.

"Bella….you know I can't….I wish I could….I just don't know…." Alice's head was in her hands and Jasper's arms held her steady.

Edward returned before I knew he'd left, I was so distracted by my own grief. His eyes were full of anger, not the despair I felt.

"What, Edward, did you find something?"

"Demetri."

That was all he needed to say. Alice's eyes went blank and she was off. She searched through the future, searching for the Volturi, for their plans for my daughter.

Edward saw her vision before the words were out of her mouth.

"We'll leave at once. Alice, Jasper, go back to the others and let them know what's happened. Bella and I will meet you at Volterra."

"Wait Edward. What did Alice see? What do they want?" I was getting more and more panicked. I'd known that Aro and the others would be back one day, looking to see what became of Nessie. I'd been in fear of this moment for so long, and yet it still came as such a shock, I was suddenly full of remorse for not being here to protect her.

"Aro is keeping Nessie and Jacob locked up. In a dungeon from the looks of it. He doesn't seem to be planning to harm them, not Nessie at least." His eyes tightened and I could see what he didn't want to say. They were torturing Jacob. Trying to get information out of him.

"They are trying to…coerce Jacob into telling them about us and our involvement with the werewolves. Apparently the alliance between us and the wolves is causing them alarm, especially since Nessie and Jacob have…" He stopped there. As much as he trusted and loved Jacob, it bothered him to think of Nessie as an adult woman, a woman now deeply involved with a man.

"We should go with you." Alice didn't like the idea of Edward and I trekking off to Volterra alone.

"No, Alice. We'll need everyone if we're to free them." And fight the Volturi. I left that part unsaid…despite my ability to shield us the last time we faced them, the thought was terrifying. "You must gather everyone you can. Don't worry. We won't move until you're there. We just need to know that Nessie and Jacob are okay. I need to see her with my own eyes."

Alice could see there was no point in arguing. We shared a quick embrace and departed at once. Edward and I were off to find our daughter. I only hoped we found her alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6Trade

As we drove out of town, I was thankful I'd already acquired a new passport. Not that Edward and I would need them ourselves, but assuming we were able to rescue Renesemee and Jacob, and I had to believe that we would, we were going to have to come home from Volterra by more conventional methods. Which meant I needed to keep up appearances with an old business associate.

J. Jenks kept a legitimate law office in Seattle. However, his primary income came from his illegal practice of producing illegal documents such as forged birth certificates or passports. The second time I'd appeared before Mr. Jenks, he was much more relaxed in my presence. This was saying a lot considering his unpleasant experiences with Jasper. He remembered I was kind to him and seemed to know that I was trying to make our encounters as 'friendly' as possible. He regretted letting his guard down when Edward walked in moments after me. We were exchanging pleasantries and he let his eyes scan down the length of my white cotton dress just as Edward walked in from parking the car. Edward had him pinned against the wall half a second later.

J was turning an awful shade of blue and I had to firmly grip Edward's shoulder in order to get him to release his hold. "Edward, honestly, is that necessary?"

"You didn't hear his thoughts." He growled.

"Yes, but I saw his eyes and he is only human after all." My little joke did little to diffuse the tension and the rest of our visit was strained to say the least. We set up a time to make our trade. As we prepared to leave, I thought J might faint from relief. I noted to myself that I would need to come alone next time, if I ever found the need of J's special services again.

***********

We were headed north, to visit with Eleazar before heading to Volterra. Edward hoped that he would be able to give us more insight into what the Volturi and more importantly how we might convince Aro to release them. Eleazar had once been part of the Volturi himself for he had a gift for discovering the gifts that others possessed. He had helped us the last time we had faced the Volturri. I shuddered involuntarily at the similarity of this house call. Once again we would need to his insight into these frightening beings.

Eleazar was assisting Carmen, his mate, with housework when we pulled up. He smiled in greeting and waved. His smile soon looked grim when he saw the distress on our faces. He opened his door and gestured for us to accompany him inside. We sat around the small table in their kitchen. Edward was the first to speak.

"Eleazar, I'm afraid we're not here on a happy social call Renesemee and Jacob have been taken by the Volturi. We are here to ask you for your help." Edward didn't seem to be able to go on. If a vampire could cry, I knew his eyes would be streaming. As would mine. Now that we were here, trying to explain what had happened, the situation was seeming more and more dismal.

"Oh no. You know I would do anything to help that special little girl...." Eleazar was quite taken back. He loved Nessie, as we all did, but he didn't want to put his family in danger.

Edward read his mind. "We don't want to endanger you or your coven, Eleazar. We hoped you would be able to advise us. Help us find the best course of action here....we don't want this to come to violence." Edward's eyes were pleading. The subtext was easy to hear in his words. He didn't want to lose Nessie. He didn't want to see anyone in our family killed.

"Well....I don't know why they want Nessie. Knowing their intent would help in this matter."

I spoke up then. "Eleazar, it seems that the Volturi desire to understand our relationship with the werewolves. I'm sure Aro is hoping to align himself with them somehow, or use them in some other way. Also, he's always been interested in Nessie."

"So if there was something we could use for trade..." Eleazar began pacing the small room.

We digested this idea in silence for some time. Eleazar continued to pace and rub his chin. Edward stared out the window and stroked my hair I stared at my hands. I just couldn't bear losing Nessie to them. Would they let her live? Would Aro keep her as a prisoner forever? Would he kill her once he learned everything he felt there was to know? The questions that circled my mind were maddening.

Then just as the madness felt like it might envelop me, I knew what we would have to do. "Eleazar, you said Aro might be willing to bargain if there was something he desired more than Nessie and Jacob?"

"I think he would, but I can't think of any object that would be as valuable to him..."

"I wasn't thinking of an object. I was thinking of a person."

Edward's eyes opened wide with alarm. "Bella, you know I can't let you do that. I cannot exist in this world without you. I thought I made that clear before."

Now that I finally had a course of action, a plan, I could not be swayed. The fear and madness subsided, and determination settled into my body. I could rescue my daughter. I had the power to free her from Aro's heinous imprisonment. I would offer myself, my service, my existence, in exchange for my daughter's freedom.

I also understood Edward's position. I did not want to face an eternity without him. He was the reason I chose this life. "Edward, you could always join me....I know Aro has always wanted you as well. But you will not change my mind. If I can do this, if I can save Nessie....this is what I must do."

Edward only nodded. Eleazar looked at us both with great concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, my friends. I wish there was more I could do for you. I wish...." Eleazar couldn't finish his thought. Edward gave him a quick nod, I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and we were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Touched

When Aro finally came to see me, I was in pretty bad shape. I hadn't eaten anything besides small bits of bread, had maybe a total of 3 cups of water in 4 days, and I was quite filthy. Besides the obvious distaste for being so unclean and soiled, I worried I may have some infections brewing on my hands and feet from the scrapes I'd incurred during the abduction. I was also cramping from the hunger, which filled my head with worry for the baby.

Aro came in quietly and placed a blanket over me. I was still in a fog from hunger and pain, but I registered his presence and stiffened. He smiled at me as if he were a caring family member rather than my barbarous captor. I was filled with renewed anger at his smile and growled at him. He simply shook his head, like he was patiently dealing with a naughty child. This made my anger flame hotter and I lashed out at him. He took the opportunity to grab my arm. I flinched at his cold touch. I knew I'd made a terrible mistake, I should have hidden my hands beneath me. Here I'd given him an easy shot at my inner thoughts and feelings. Not that I could have fought him off for long.

As he held my hand, he closed his eyes and sat quite still. Like a person listening carefully for a noise or approaching attack. However, he wasn't listening, not with his ears. He was reading all the thoughts and feelings I'd ever had. He held my hand for quite some time, his facial expressions sometimes changing as he "listened." Finally, his shoulders sagged and his eyes opened. He looked down on me with a frown and a look of ….was it pity that I seeing on his face?

"Renesmee, darling, I wish I'd come to see you sooner. How you've suffered! And in your condition!"

I had no idea what he was playing at, but I wasn't buying. I simply tucked my legs to my chest and glared at him, eyes full of hate.

Suddenly someone approached with a tray of food as if Aro had called him. He carefully set the platter of food in front of me.

"Please darling, eat something. You need your strength."

I don't know what the hell he was trying to accomplish with all this darling crap, but I didn't much care. I was starving. I savagely ripped apart the chicken leg and then shoved some of the bread into my mouth, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. I didn't know if it was because I hadn't had anything to eat for four days, but the food was excellent.

"Are you thirsty my dear?" Aro said lovingly. If he kept this up, I was surely going to vomit up all this delicious food.

Just as suddenly someone else came with a chalice. He set it in front of me. It was blood, and it was fresh. I sucked it down greedily. The moment the blood hit my mouth, I knew it was human, but I couldn't stop. The instinct to survive was too strong, and I was so thirsty.

Aro kept smiling at me affectionately. What was he playing at? I couldn't understand why he'd be treating me like his dear daughter rather than the beaten prisoner that I was. After I finished my meal and a second glass of blood, I did feel stronger. I was able to sit all the way up and shove myself further away from Aro, up to the wall across the room. He followed my movement with his eyes but remained silent.

It was too much. "What do you want with me?" I finally shouted.

Aro smiled again. "Renesemee, or do you prefer Nessie?" I shook my head. Aro using my family's affectionate nickname for me sickened me even more. He nodded and continued. "Renesemee, I want to offer you my apologies. I had no intention of you being mistreated so." I huffed. Yeah right. He kept talking like I hadn't made a sound. "Of course, now that I'm aware of your mistreatment, I want to assure you that I am here to take care of you. I am going to make sure you are fed and given more comfortable accomodations." As he said accomodations as he glanced around the cell, like I was simply given a smaller suite at the hotel than I booked, rather than a dingy dark cage.

My eyes narrowed. What could Aro possibly gain from sucking up to me? He obviously had some plan in mind, but I could not deduce what it could be. Was he trying to cozy up to me so that I'd give him information about Jacob? That didn't seem likely. He read my mind and knew there was no way I'd betray Jacob. Did he want me to help him with some other task? What could I possibly help with? I didn't possess any special abilities other than conveying my thoughts and feelings through touch. That wasn't any kind of formidable weapon he could yield. I was truly puzzled.

Aro held out his hand. I looked at it like a snake about to bite. I wasn't going near him!

"Come, my dear, I'd like to take you out of this ...room. I have a suite all set up for you and Jacob."

This made my heart jump. My eyes practically fell out of my head. "Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yes, your poor Jacob is missing you as well Renesmee. Surely you wouldn't deny him the pleasure of seeing you alive and well?" Aro's sly smile curled his lips once again. Oh yeah. He definitely was up to something. But to see Jacob....

I grabbed his hand. "Yes. I'd like to see Jacob."

"Of course, my dear. Follow me."

I followed. For the first time in days, I felt some hope. We left the cells and began traveling up and out of the dungeons. When we arrived on the main floor, I had to squint from the change in light. The cell was so dark, my eyes now teared and burned from the dramatic change. Aro led me into a narrow hallway full of doors. We passed door after door until we were at the end of the hall.

The room was large and had a king sized bed in the center. There was even a small bathroom and shower attached. Very interesting. What would Aro need with a bed and a bathroom? Was all this constructed for my benefit? That seemed crazy. It was immaculately decorated and clean, not thrown together in less than a week.

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a bath?" Aro asked me, his voice full of concern. I dropped his hand immediately and darted away, staring with uncertainty. He smiled again. "Its alright dear, there are clothes for you to wear in the dresser. Please take as long as you like. I will go and see if Jacob is, er, ready to come see you."

He then retreated to the hall and shut the door behind him. I didn't miss the unmistakable sound of a lock turn after him. I was still a prisoner. A prisoner in the Hilton of prison cells, but a prisoner none the less.

**Want to read more???? Please review!! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Reunion

I don't know how long I slept. After Aro had left the room, I did take a warm shower. The combination of hot water and a full belly produced a tryptophan effect, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. When I woke, it was dark in the room. The only light was a bit of moonlight shining in through a small window above my bed.

I began my inspection of my new quarters, pausing only a moment at the dresser full of clothes. As much as I hated to wear anything given to me by my sadistic captors, the thought of being found in only a towel was more repulsive. The cedar dresser smelled warm and natural and the scent took me back to our little hut in the woods. The memory brought new tears to my eyes, it seemed so long ago that I felt any security or comfort. I dressed quickly and went back to searching the room. I don't know what I expected to find, anything that might give me some control over my helpless situation.

I heard noises outside the door and I froze. The door opened and Aro appeared with another tray of food.

"I wondered when you'd awake. You must be hungry. Come, sit." He motioned for me to sit at the small table near the dresser. I sat obediently, not sure what moved me there.

"Where is Jacob? You said that he'd be brought here to me."

"He will, my dear. I thought you'd like to rest first."

"I want to see Jacob, now." I was becoming more and more suspicious. I wouldn't believe Jacob was alive until I saw him with my own eyes. I didn't believe anything Aro was telling me, surely he knew I needed Jacob here as soon as possible. There must have been another reason for his stalling.

But instead of the lies and denial that I expected to hear, Aro simply said, "Of course, my dear." and glided from the room.

Was he really going to get Jacob? Would I really be allowed to see him? I was nervous, excited, hopeful....so many emotions coursing through me. I began pacing the room. The more time that passed, the more anxious I became. Did Aro lie just now? Did he leave me to stir alone, hoping to gain some advantage from my confused state?

Just as I was beginning to panic, I heard a knock at the door. I couldn't open the door, it was locked, so I waited. The door opened. Aro and two other vamps, his guards I assumed, led Jacob into my room. He was still in wolf form, with a metal collar attached to metal bars that were acting as his leashes. The guards pushed Jacob through the door with the metal prods. Aro bent down and whispered something to Jacob. He then nodded to the guards, who detached the bars from the collar and left the room.

I looked uncertainly at Jacob's face, his eyes wouldn't meet mine. I could see some blood matted to his fur, but he seemed mostly okay. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't look at me. I began to fear that Aro's minions had been able to break through to Jacob's mind, separated him from me somehow.

My legs gave out and I sank to the floor. Had he taken Jacob from me? I felt the air had been knocked out of me, I was gasping for air. Aro simply smiled. "Renesmee, I will leave you then. Do not be afraid, he will not hurt you." Aro glided out once again.

Aro was protecting me from Jacob? My world had flipped upside down. Jacob hadn't changed back, he was still in wolf form, still looking everywhere but at me. I crawled up to him and placed my hand on his snout. He seemed startled, like he hadn't noticed my presence before the contact, and then he whimpered. He settled down on the floor, and rested his head on his paws. He didn't seem familiar, but at the same time I was sure he knew who I was.

"Jacob, please change back. I need to talk with you."

No response.

"Jacob, please, I'm barely staying afloat here. Please look at me."

Still nothing.

My Jacob was in there somewhere, but he didn't seem to be hearing me.

"Jacob, its Nessie. You know me. Please tell me you know me. Look at me!"

I was getting desperate. I didn't want to tell him this way...but I needed him to acknowledge me before I went crazy.

"Jacob, its Nessie. I need you. Please. I'm pregnant. I need you."

Finally he looked up at me. His wolf eyes looked surprised. He began to whimper again, but he didn't change back into his human form. Maybe he couldn't. I looked down at the collar....was it causing him pain? Was he unable to change with it on?

"Aro..you sick, sick bastard." I mumbled to myself. "What have you done to him?"

I snuggled up to Jacob as much as I could in his wolf form. He rested his snout on my arm. I smiled. He did know me. "We'll find a way out of this Jacob. You have to believe that."

He closed his eyes and so did I. I finally felt warm...whole. Wolf or not, it was wonderful having Jacob near me.

**Do you like the story? Please Review if you'd like to read more! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Aro did not come back to visit us for several weeks. His guards brought us food and necessities a few times a day, but we were left alone otherwise. I'd never been around Jacob in his wolf form for such a long period of time before. In fact, he only ever changed with me when we hunted or if he needed to communicate with his pack. I wondered if he could talk to any of them now. I doubted it. We were so far from home. We were completely alone here.

I shivered. I missed our families. I missed our home and our friends. I missed the woods and the smell of the morning dew. I missed hunting and listening to the beautiful music of the insects. I missed the warm sunshine on my bare skin. Mostly, I missed Jacob. Jacob in human form. I missed talking with him. The feel of his skin against mine. His laugh. The way he touched me. The way he looked into my eyes. Our flirtatious banter and our deep friendship. I was getting more comfortable with him in wolf form, was even beginning to pick up on some of the animal behaviors he used to communicate with me. He would whimper when he worried about me, nuzzle me with his nose to comfort me and show me affection, and even lick my face. That made me smile. I know he's still my Jacob. Its just different. I don't feel alone but I feel lonely. I wish I could hear Jacob's thoughts like my father can. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. I could definitely feel his feelings. His love and worry. I sighed as I looked into his eyes.

"Please don't lose yourself to the wild Jacob." I told him sadly. I remembered him telling me about his time away when he spent all of his time as a wolf. How he became the animal and lost his human half to survive. I hoped that wasn't happening to him again. I needed him to return to me. He had to.

I was into my second trimester now, by my own calculations. I hadn't been to a doctor, but I thought I must be around 4 ½ months. I wasn't as tired. In fact, I felt much stronger. It was strange. I felt even stronger than I did before the pregnancy.

Was it due to the baby? How could that be? I felt powerful. My senses were sharper. Why? I looked down at my belly, which was a little bump now.

"Hi baby. Are you helping mommy?" Jacob looked up at me. I flushed deep red. I must look like an idiot, talking to my stomach. Jacob ambled over and put his head in my lap. He pressed his ear to my bump. I started to giggle. Here we were having our first paternal moment. Mother and wolf. I giggled some more. Jacob licked my face.

I hopped up out of the desk chair and skipped over to the bathroom. I couldn't believe how light I felt. In spirit anyway. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I walked back over the bed and got in under the covers. Jacob was lying on the floor still. He was simply too huge to fit on the bed with me. He kept his head near my pillow until I fell asleep.

Sometime during the night I heard some noises in the hallway. They were so distant at first, I thought I might be dreaming. Then the voices were louder and I jerked awake. Jacob was already at the door, growling quietly.

Aro knocked before entering, so I guess he wasn't trying to sneak up on us. It still seemed odd that he'd be visiting us in the middle of the night.

"Hello Renesmee." He looked down, "Jacob." Jacob stopped growling and moved to my side. "It seems I've underestimated your parents, Renesmee. They are here in Volterra. They intend to rescue you." He smiled at this, like it was our private joke.

_You bastard! You better not hurt them. _I practically shouted at him mentally. I kept my mouth shut.

"Renesmee, such language! Tut tut." He shook his head, still smiling.

I blanched. He heard me. He didn't seem to realize I hadn't spoken the words aloud. What in the world was going on here? He heard me? I decided to try again, while he was still looking down at Jacob.

_Aro, where are they?_

"They are safe, my dear. You'll see them soon. They've been here for some time. We have been negotiating. It seems they've come to work out an arrangement with us." He smiled again but this time instead of looking at my face, he was looking at my growing belly. "How are you feeling my dear? I hear you are refusing to see our doctor." He frowned at this last comment, as if he was hoping I would realize the error of my ways.

"I'm fine. And no, I don't want any doctor of yours near me." I answered. My hands were clenched protectively over my stomach. How could I trust any doctor they would send me? I felt healthy and strong. I felt the baby move. Yes. We would be alright. We didn't need their doctors.

"As you wish. For now." And with that Aro glided from the room.

He left me with so many questions. For now? Would he try to force me to let someone examine me at some point? No...Jacob would never allow that. My parents are here? Are they being mistreated? How did they know we were here? How could they hope to negotiate with the Volturi?

_Jacob, we need a plan. I need you to become human somehow. _

Jacob looked up at me. He heard me too! I wonder if my father could hear me...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Connection

I was up late into the night sending thought messages to mom and dad, telling them where we were. Telling them Jacob and I were okay. Telling them our situation. Not our entire situation. I hadn't mentioned the baby. I felt it wasn't yet necessary to admit that not so small fact. Okay, I was probably being selfish, but I really wanted to see their reaction to the news. As it was, I had no way of knowing if they were even receiving my one ended conversation. The connection I'd once been so excited about earlier this day now seemed ineffective and useless. The isolation was becoming physically painful. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted Jacob back...

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I stumbled over to the bed. I was exhausted and defeated. Mom and dad may have heard me or they may be dead. There was really no way of knowing what was happening to them. Jacob lumbered over to me and put his nose to my arm, whimpering. He hated it when I cried.

"I know Jacob. I just feel so helpless."

_We'll be okay. You'll see, Ness. I will get you out of here. I promise you. No one will hurt you or our child._

I jerked upright like someone had shot me with an electric shock.

"Jacob! Did you just speak to me?!" I stared into his eyes, willing to hear him to speak again.

Nothing.

I hung my head. I really was going crazy. Jacob looked at me and whimpered again. I sunk back into the pillows.

"I"m going crazy Jacob. I swear you just talked. You said we were getting out of here. Oh, Jake." I was now sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob's eyes seemed to narrow and he put his paw on my arm.

_Ness. I did talk to you. You're not crazy. _

"Wh what?" I blinked back the tears. Jacob couldn't be speaking to me and yet I was hearing his voice in my head. "How are you doing that? How can I hear you?"

_Ness. I'm not doing it. You are. You're reading my thoughts. Hold on. I want to try something._

Jacob backed away from me and sat near the wall. He stared at me for quite awhile, squinting his eyes as if he were really concentrating. Nothing. He walked back to the bed and put his head on my hand.

_Ness. You can hear me now, can't you. I know you can. You have to be touching me in order to hear._

I just gaped at him. I could hear him because I was touching him. I guess it made sense. My gift had always been connected to touch. Yet it seemed so incredible. Why was this happening now? My hand instinctively stroked my bump. The baby had to be the reason. But then that reason only led to more questions. Why would the baby increase my abilities? It was all so confusing.

_I'm wrong then. You can't hear me. I was so sure. _Jacob lifted his head and whimpered.

_No, no Jacob! I heard you. I was just...its all so...unbelievable. But I am so grateful. I've felt so alone these past weeks. Its so frustrating having you so close and yet so far..._

_Ness. You're not speaking out loud. _

My eyes scanned the ceiling above us, probing the corners, looking for anything I may have overlooked. _Jacob, just because we're in an old castle doesn't mean the Volturi are completely ignorant of modern technology. What if we're being watched?_

I stood and kneeled in front of Jacob. I grabbed his ears and held his forehead close to mine. "Wow, I guess I really am losing it. Jacob, I wish you were human so I could just talk to you!" I said loudly and sighed dramatically. I hoped I seemed convincing. I hated to think what the Volturi would do to me if they uncovered this newfound gift.

_Yeah, me too. I wish I could crawl into that bed with you. _

I smiled and gently kissed the top of his head. I crawled back into the bed. He nestled his head beside me.

_I love you, Ness. _

_I love you too, Jake._

I fell asleep staring into his eyes. Some of the craziness abated for now, feeling finally reconnected to my Jacob, my love.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11Examination

It was cooler in the room when I woke. My eyes were still full of sleep as I groped around the side of bed for Jacob. I didn't feel his head near my side, which would explain the temperature change. He must be sleeping in front of the door. Our days were starting to run into one another. The routine, the monotony, was making the fluffy décor feel more and more like the prison walls I'd first been kept in when arriving here in Volterra. The patterns in the wallpaper were well memorized and I could walk over to the bathroom without even opening my eyes.

_Good Morning, Jake. Your child is pressing on my bladder. I shall return._

I went to the bathroom and took care of business. I splashed some water on my face to better wake myself from my sleepy stupor. I ran my fingers through my hair and brushed my teeth. I was contemplating a shower when it occurred to me that the room seemed awfully quiet. More quiet than usual. The room was always quiet, with just Jacob and me. I could only hear Jacob's thoughts if he was touching me, skin to skin (or in his case skin to fur). But I didn't hear him grunt in response to my waking as he usually did, or whimper when I closed the bathroom door (apparently he still enjoyed the view even though he wasn't able to give me any hands-on assistance as I showered.)

I ran out of the bathroom and gasped. Jacob was gone. I searched around the bed and under it, but I knew it was silly. He wouldn't fit under there. He really was not here. They must have taken him while I slept. How did I not hear him go? Was there a struggle? Where was he now?

I was beginning to panic and I sank against the wall and then down to the floor, breathing heavily. I began screaming for him. I knew it was no use, but I couldn't stop. Desperation soon turned to anger and I started screaming Aro's name. I just knew he could hear me. I knew I was being monitored. I threw myself at the door, yelling with all my might.

"Aro! You cowardly bastard! Get in here! NOW!"

Aro came in the room looking nonplussed. He smiled at me and stroked my hair. "Calm, child. All is well."

That was it. I attacked him. I was shrieking ball of fury and I pushed against him with everything I had. To both of our surprise, he flew across the floor and crashed into my table. Feeling very gratified with my strike, I rushed to hit him again. This time I was restrained from behind by two very large set of hands.

"Let go of me! Aro, you will tell me where Jacob is. Where have you taken him?!" I struggled against the guard behind me while still trying to get at Aro. I was crazed and shaking. Aro brushed himself off and stood before me, smiling as if I hadn't just tried to rip his throat out.

"Renesmee. It seems I've underestimated your strength. You truly are magnificent. I've never seen anyone like you." He stroked my chin and his face went serious. "However, you must never do that again. I'd hate to have to punish you." He frowned at the thought and wagged his finger like he was admonishing a naughty child. I'm sure my anger would have risen exponentially, if it hadn't been for the fact that I read his thoughts while he touched my face. What I heard shook me out of my angry state and I was suddenly terrified.

_I will see what makes you tick, my little Nessie. And I will know what that mutant you are carrying will metamorphosis into as well. Poor child, she has no idea what I have planned for her..._

He released my chin and stared into my eyes. Trying to intimidate me, I'm sure. Well, he didn't have to try very hard. His stray thoughts had me frozen in terror. He had grave plans for me, plans to pull me apart until he had his answers. Though he didn't seem to want to completely destroy me, he still found me of some use, he had no such qualms about the fate of my child. We were in danger. And Jacob was nowhere to be found.

I finally found my voice. "Where is Jacob?"

Aro smiled down at me again. "Oh, Nessie (I flinched), he is fine. Don't worry about him. We couldn't have him around snarling while we...examined you." Aro looked up above me, to the man holding me, and said "Take her to the examination room. I will be there momentarily."

I screamed as the man dragged me down the cold, stone hall. I struggled and kicked, but it was no use. The man's hands were like vice grips, never loosening for a second. He threw me into a room and slammed the door shut. I hit the tile pretty hard but I was okay. I tilted my head up from my seat on the floor and looked around me. It was a very cold, office like room. I've never been sick but it looked very much like my grandfather's office. There was a steel bed with a paper covering, a stool, a desk with some sterile looking medical equipment...it was the examination room. I shivered. I pushed myself into the furthest corner of the room and readied myself. I wasn't going down without a fight. And I wasn't going to have anyone sneaking up behind me again.

An older man, I was sure he wasn't vampire, came into the room and shut the door. He had on a crisp, white lab coat and was carrying a clipboard. The doctor, I presume, was watching me with a puzzled look on his face. He started walking slowly over to me and I growled at him. I was relying on pure instinct at this point. The fight or flight reaction was fully engaged. I wanted out of that room in the worst way and I was definitely not allowing this creepy old guy to put his hands on me.

He stopped in his tracks while I sat there snarling and I thought perhaps I'd scared him off, but then he started laughing. "Nessie, my dear, you do not need to fear me."

"You know who I am?"

He laughed again. "Dear, everyone here knows who you are."

Somehow, this does not comfort me. "Who are you?"

He smiles and replies "Dr. Kapraun. I am an obstetrician. I'm here to examine you. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to make sure your baby is developing normally."

Normal. Sure. I'm pretty sure my pregnancy is not entirely normal and I'm still not convinced I want this guy near me. So I stay put.

"Nessie. We can do this easy or we can do this hard, but either way we are going to do this."

Thanks doc. That's really reassuring. Not even close. I'm looking him over thinking if I can knock over Aro, surely I can get the upper hand with this human. I decide to charge. I jump to my feet and make a break for him. Next thing I know I'm smacked down hard on my back.

"Now Nessie, you could hurt yourself. Please don't fight me. I'm not going to harm you." He has his hand held in front of him and it has a bluish glow to it. Weird. What is this guy? I've obviously underestimated him.

"What are you?" I manage to stammer.

He just smiles again. Both his hands are now glowing and he's lifting me up like I weigh no more than a pillow. He gently sets me on the table. I'm officially freaked out, but I cannot move. I feel like someone has paralyzed me. I try to read him while his hands are on me but his thoughts seem to be in another language. A language I don't recognize and I'm fluent in all of the European languages. I even know some eastern languages, but his thoughts aren't any of these. I'm now looking at him like he's completely other. I should be frightened still but I now feel heavily sedated. He begins measuring my bump, nodding to himself and taking notes on his clipboard.

"Looks like everything is going well, Nessie. You're both very healthy." He then waves his hand above my face and the lights go out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

The dream was so vivid, I honestly thought I'd escaped. I remember my mother telling me that she had dreams like these before she was changed. I never understood really. My dreams were always more feeling and color, usually starring Jacob, but never anything I could describe in detail once I woke. This was definitely different. I was standing in the middle of the woods. I could smell the wet grass, feel the dampness in the air. I walked in circles for some time trying to get my bearings. I heard the crunching of sticks and undergrowth beneath my feet. I heard birds chirping and insects buzzing. I was all alone. I had no idea where I was and panic was beginning to creep up my spine. I didn't know if there was anything to fear, all was fairly quiet around me, but I was filled with dread. I was beginning to sweat. I went to wipe some sweat from my brow and noticed my arm was bare. I looked down at myself and I was completely naked. I probably would have started laughing at this point if I wasn't already so scared. What was I so scared of? I started calling Jacob's name. Over and over again until my throat was sore, but there was no response. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down but I couldn't find the source of the pain. My baby bump was still there, no cuts or gashes. But the pain was terrible and I doubled over. Then I heard howling and I woke up.

My eyes opened and I was staring at white ceiling. I looked around and saw Dr. Kevorkian ...Koolaid...whatever his name was. He was holding a rather large needle over my bump. He didn't notice I was awake or my sharp intake of breath because he was deep in a conversation with Aro. I then heard what sounded like a saw from somewhere behind me and I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lips. The doctor turned and looked at me. He was frowning. He waved his hand over me and once again I was out like a light.

8888888888888888

The second time I awoke I was back in my wallpapered prison. I was in my bed and in a nightgown that I'm sure I'd never seen before. It was dark in the room so I didn't immediately realize I wasn't alone. There was a cloaked figure standing at the end of the bed, watching me intently. I pushed myself to the head of the bed and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" My voice cracked on the last word. So much for sounding menacing. I was still reeling from what I heard and saw in the mad doctor's office. That thought led to me clutching my bump. It was still there. It seemed intact. I seemed intact. And very confused. Still no answer from the cloaked man, but he was walking towards me. I jumped from the bed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Leave me alone. What do you want with me?!" I shouted.

"Nessie, please, don't shout. You'll alert them and I very much want to speak to you in private."

It was my father! I ran to him and hugged him around the waist. He gently wrapped his arms around me and stroked my head. Then it dawned on me that he was wearing a cloak.

"Dad, why are you wearing a that?"

"Nessie, I'll explain everything. Please sit on the bed. This is going to take awhile. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head numbly. My dad was here. In my room. Wearing a cloak. It was a lot to take in. "How did you find me?"

"Ness, there may be others listening to our conversation. I need to be careful what I say." he whispered.

"Oh. Oh!" I didn't know what I could do yet. This might help him tell me what he wanted to tell me without anyone hearing us.

"_Dad. If you hold my hand, I'll be able to hear you without you speaking out loud." _I told him silently.

His eyes widened, but he didn't question me. He grabbed my hand and smiled. _"I always knew you were special Ness."_

"_I don't think its me dad. I think its the baby." _The baby. Oh crap. Had I just told my father I was pregnant? Well, he probably knew, right? What with him being a part of Aro's army now. Not to mention the not so small bump in my midsection. Even so, I was flinching and preparing myself for the coming lecture and guilt.

"_Nessie, I'm not going to lecture you. I'm a little disappointed in you, but right now my first priority is your safety. We need to get you and Jacob out of here. Soon. Before the baby comes."_

"_I don't think I'm due for a few more months dad. Speaking of the baby, do you know who that creepy doctor is and what happened to me while I was with him? I was basically passed out the entire time I was in his office. I do remember a needle and ..." _I still couldn't seem to say saw without shuddering. _"He was so strange, like he was from another planet. What was he doing to me?"_

"_I can't get a read on him. From what I gathered from Aro's mind, he's a wizard, but I agree he doesn't seem to be entirely human. As far as what he was doing with you, well, he was trying to take a sample from you or the baby. Blood or amniotic fluid. Without much success I might add." _He laughed quietly, proud that his daughter had proven not to be defenseless, though I still wasn't sure what I did exactly.

He read my thoughts and nodded at my confusion. "_Telepathy is not your only gift it seems. You also have a physical shield around you. This may also be due to the baby, as you say. We don't know. Its truly baffling Aro." _He laughed again.

"_Dad, where is Jacob?"_

He stopped laughing. He held my hands with both of his and rubbed his thumb back and forth on my knuckles. _"Ness. He's still alive. I don't want you to get too upset, but you need to know. Aro...he's trying to force Jacob to change. He's using very … medieval methods to try and break him." _He tried to shield me from what he'd seen, but it was too late. I saw it all.

"Oh no. Jake. No!" I was sobbing, loudly, and my dad was getting more and more tense. He hugged me and rubbed my back.

"_Ness, listen, I'll do what I can for him. Right now, I need to tell you our plan so that you can prepare yourself. Sweetheart, please, stop crying. I need you to listen. I need to tell you this before we're discovered."_

"_Okay." _I took a deep breath. Jacob would be okay. He's strong. My dad is going to help him. He'll be okay. He'll be okay. Another deep breath. I can do this. Jacob and the baby need me to be strong too. We need to escape. I can do this. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, sniffled, and nodded for my dad to continue. _"Okay. I'm ready."_

**A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think You've probably noticed that some of the chapters have titles and others do not. I'm not sure why I did this, honestly. Some chapters asked for a title from me where others did not. No real rhyme or reason to it. Sorry if it seems confusing. If you have title suggestions for the untitled chapters, please do tell! Thanks again for your input!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello faithful readers. I want to say thanks to all of you who have stopped to give Full Moon a read. I have over 100 hits each time I post, yet only a few people are reviewing. I know you're busy and there is soo much goodness to be read on this site, but please take the time to write a review. Even if its two words, it means a lot. Thanks!**

**Oh, and I went back to read previous chapters and noticed many a typo. Sorry guys! I go back and rewrite sometimes and then don't catch the mistakes I leave behind. Bear with me and I will try and do better.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Ch 13 Deception

I came out of the shower feeling all warm and tingly. I was going to see Jacob soon. We would soon leave this awful place and go home. I quickly dried myself with the towel and wrapped it around myself. I took some extra time combing out my long curls and brushing my teeth. I knew it was juvenile, but I wanted to look pretty when Jake returned to me. My good mood quickly turned sour when I went to find clothes in my small dresser. Nothing would fit! I felt great, my skin was glowing and hair had grown at least 4 inches, but I was just so pregnant! Disgusted with all of my choices, I grumpily redressed in my nightgown. So much for looking pretty. I was contemplating asking Aro for some maternity clothes when there was a light knock at my door. I sat at the end of the bed and waited.

"Nessie, don't you look lovely," Aro gushed as he swept into the room.

Holding down the bile rising in my throat, I gushed right back, "Thank you so much Aro. I feel wonderful."

He paused, studying my face for a moment, then continued, "It seems you are far more talented then we ever gave you credit for Nessie. You may be more valuable to me then I originally thought."

I held back a grin. My father was right. Aro couldn't help himself. He had promised to release me in exchange for the services of Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, but here he was about to go back on his word at the first sign of promise in his new pet. I tried to look surprised. "Really? I don't know what you mean, Aro. I communicate my thoughts and feelings through touch. How is that valuable?"

Aro crooked an eyebrow at me. He wasn't sure if he believed me, but he was just arrogant enough not to care. "So it seems. Regardless, I think I would like to keep you around indefinitely. I promise you and your child safety within my walls as long as you stay willingly."

I put on my best humble face and smiled sweetly, "Well, that's all I could ever want. I just want to know my baby and I will be safe."

Aro smiled, looking quite smug and happy with himself, but I wasn't finished.

"Of course I'd need Jacob here with me too. We can't be apart. I need him here with us."

Aro's smile quickly disappeared. "Well, Nessie, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

I smiled right back, "Then it won't be possible for me to help you. I need Jacob."

Aro looked furious but I could tell he was trying to keep it in check. He could force me to stay here, of course, but he would match rather have me here as a willing adversary. He already had big plans for me. Plans that did not include Jacob, or the baby for that matter, but he was willing to play along if it meant keeping me compliant.

"Of course, Nessie. I want you to be happy here." He gave me a quick nod and left the room.

I laid back on the bed and sighed. That went better than we had hoped. I knew Aro didn't plan to keep Jacob alive very long. His original desires to have the werewolves as servants were dashed when Jacob proved to be uncontrollable. My dad had told me this much, but Aro would give me Jacob for the time being. I hoped it was long enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 Heat

I was sure I'd worn a path in the carpet with all of my pacing. I was growing impatient with Aro. I needed to see Jacob, wolf or not, and know he was alright. It had been at least two hours since I spoke to Aro. What could be taking him so long? Had he decided not to meet my demands? To force me into submission instead? Now, not only was I worried but my back was aching with tension. I rubbed my fingers into the small of my back, fearing I was being foolish to believe Aro's promises.

I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the door. Anytime now, Aro would deliver Jacob back to me, right? I had to believe that Aro would keep his word, even though it seemed more and more ridiculous the longer I sat there. Why should he? I think maybe my dad and I were completely overestimating my worth in this grand scheme. I was fighting to keep my breathing even and the pain in my lower back was screaming. He would bring him, I had to believe it in order to keep myself together, and I needed to relax before I sent myself into premature labor.

I stood and began pacing again. I tried taking deep breaths while rubbing the small of my back in overlapping circles. Nothing was helping. I sighed. There was no point in going into a full blown panic attack. They'd probably bring back that nightmare of a doctor if I did. I trembled and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe a warm shower would help relax me and hopefully help ease the tension in my back.

The water didn't take long to heat up, so I quickly stripped and jumped in. The relief was instantaneous and I moaned with relief.

"Please tell me you're thinking about me?" Jacob said softly.

Jacob just spoke. From inside the bathroom! I threw open the curtain, certain I had imagined his voice. Forget obstetrician, I was going to need a psychiatrist. Then I saw him. He really was standing in the bathroom with me and was now staring at me hungrily.

In that instant I realized I was standing there naked before Jake but before I could blush or even move, he was right in front of me, crushing my lips with his. He pushed us back into the shower and shut the curtain. The kiss was ferocious and I melted against him. My body was flooded with heat as we tongues danced, his taste overpowering my senses. We'd waited so long for this moment. Months went by with no physical contact and now my skin felt like it might burst into flames at his slightest touch.

Jacob pulled away to look in my eyes and I whimpered from the loss of contact. I pulled on his neck, struggling to get his mouth back to mine, but of course I couldn't budge him. My breath was ragged and I pleaded with him silently to kiss me again.

He gave me his crooked grin. "Miss me?" he chuckled but I could tell from his narrowed eyes that I wasn't the only one.

He rubbed his cheek against mine and then pressed his lips to my brow. "God, Nessie, how I've missed you." he moaned in affirmation to my thoughts.

My face was pointed down as he kissed my forehead. It was my turn to giggle. "Jake, your pants are getting soaked."

He pulled up on my chin so that I was looking into his eyes again. My laughter quieted rather quickly and my heart was beating madly. His eyes were deep pools of desire. "I guess I better take them off then." he replied huskily.

I swallowed hard. There was that fire again, now burning me from the inside out. He quickly shucked his pants and pulled me close again. He kissed me tenderly at first, but the kisses quickly became rougher and more desperate. His hands ran down my back and then slowly came around to my belly. He stopped short.

"Do you feel there's something between us?" He asked, smiling proudly. I was blushing again.

"I know. I'm huge. Maybe.." He stopped me with a finger to my lips before I could continue.

"Nessie, you're so beautiful." he told me. He said it with so much love in his voice, my self consciousness evaporated.

He turned off the water and wrapped me gently in a towel. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed, pulling back the blankets before setting me gently down. Covering me with the blanket so I wouldn't get chilled, he took the towel from me. How could he think I would get cold staring at his copper skin and his luscious frame? I licked my lips as I raked his perfect body with my eyes and he smiled. I felt like I might spontaneously combust soon, I was so hot. After he dried himself, he tossed the towel in the direction of the bathroom and slipped into the bed with me.

Then he was kissing me again, his hands and mouth everywhere. He reminded me of a blind man trying to memorize every detail. His mouth left moist trails of sparks, first traveling across my neck and then making his way down. The heat off of Jake's body felt like it was radiating through me and I needed him so badly, I was trembling.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered. I was breathless and the words made almost no sound as they left my lips, but I knew Jake could hear me.

"I love you, Ness." he whispered right back and drew me closer.

I knew it wasn't wise. I knew we should be careful and quiet. But I couldn't hold in the moans and cries of delight as we became one. I had my Jacob again and my happiness would not be contained.

**A/N: Okay, you all know the drill. Hit that little button below with the green writing and leave a review. I appreciate all of the reviews you've sent so far, please keep them coming, they encourage me. I especially wanted to thank Jane and JaimeLayne16 for your messages of support and advice. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 The Pack

When I woke the next morning I was giddy...and sore. It had been awhile since Jake and I had been together. Together, together. Too, too long. I rolled over to snuggle Jacob. He wasn't beside me. My eyes popped open as I scanned the room. I must have been breathing heavy and Jacob noticed my panic, darting across the room to comfort me. In wolf form. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Jake. Is everything okay? Why are you on all fours?"_

He laid his nuzzle on my hand and licked. _"Everything is fine, Ness. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry, babe. I just needed to communicate with Sam and check on the pack's status."_

His body went hazy as it always did when he changed and soon standing before me was the gorgeous, nearly 7 feet, copper skinned (and very naked) love of my life. Did I mention he was naked? My God, he took my breath away. He gave me his signature grin and sat beside me on the bed, taking my hand in his.

"_Half the pack is here, in Volterra." _he told me through his thoughts.

I seemed to be having trouble tearing my eyes from his beautifully sculpted chest, but that got my attention. _"The pack? Why are they here?" _A new knot formed in my stomach as I thought of Jacob's family, now my family, in the midst of the danger here.

"_They're here for us, Ness. They were contacted by Carlisle. They're here to help."_

Now I was completely confused. How could they help with the plan? The plan was to sneak us out of here, not to start the throw down of the century. I shivered. I did not want to think of what could happen if our escape turned into a violent battle. Everyone I love could be lost.

"_No! They can't fight them, Jacob! They're too powerful." _Tears were streaming down my face. I looked pleadingly into Jacob's eyes, silently praying they weren't planning an attack.

Jacob smiled and cupped my face in his palm. _"No, my love. No one is storming the castle. The pack is providing the distraction. They are pretending to be on the offensive so that Alice can convince Aro of an imminent threat."_

The distraction! The one part of the plan I wasn't included in and now I knew why. I frowned. I didn't like it. It was still too dangerous. I had wondered what future event Alice would foresee that would bring Aro away from guarding me. This one answer was followed with a hundred questions.

_"Jacob, how will Alice convince Aro that the threat requires all of them to be on the alert? Surely Aro is arrogant enough to believe his guards could take down a handful of werewolves. What if Aro touches Alice? He'll know immediately that it's all a ruse and come looking for us. What if he comes looking for us?"_

I knew the fear was creeping back into my voice and my heart was beating rapidly. So many things could go wrong. There seemed to be too many variables. I leaned against Jacob, the tears coming in full force now, and he held me close.

"_Ness, you don't have to worry, sweetheart. Honestly. This plan is a good one. Alice will be convincing, even if her mind is read by Aro, because she won't be told about the plan until after it's set in motion. The Volturi will all gather together to hash this out because Jasper will spread panic and dread among them. Shh. Please don't cry, babe. We're all going to be alright."_

Jake was trying to quiet my fears, but I had a terrible feeling and I couldn't shake it. This plan may have been well thought out, but there were still so many loose ends. Still so many ways things could crumble and all would be lost. I could lose everyone I love in one fell swoop. Nausea like I hadn't felt since the first three months hit me like a brick and I leaped up out of the bed, running to the bathroom. Jacob was right behind me and he held my hair back as I vomited.

When I was finished and was lying cold next to the toilet, Jacob gently scooped me up once more and laid me on the bed. After tucking me under the covers, he ran back to the bathroom and grabbed a damp washcloth to place on my forehead. He began lightly stroking my arm, holding me close to his chest, and humming in my ear.

"_It will all be fine, Ness. I promised I'd get you out of here and I will. Please believe me, sweetheart. I don't want you to worry." _I knew my worry was causing Jake to worry, so I nodded. I snuggled in closer to Jacob, pulling in his warmth and comfort, suddenly feeling completely drained, and drifted back to sleep.

**Will Ness and Jacob get out unharmed? Will the Volturi catch on to their deception? Do you really want to know? Leave me some love, and I might be encouraged enough to tell you. (wink)**

**Really people, leave reviews and show your love. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you are an SVM fan, as I am, you are going to notice some crossover in my storyline this chapter. I enjoy C.H.'s portrayal of fairy and the attraction they hold for vampires. I feel it is as good an explanation as any for certain aspects of Bella and Nessie (deliberately trying not to give too much away here). So I'm going with it and I hope you enjoy it as well. :)**

Ch 16 Ancestry

I was somewhere between waking and dreaming when I heard a small popping sound coming from the end of my bed. I thought perhaps I'd imagined it, dreamed it, but then Jacob nudged my hand to wake me. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to focus and pull myself out of my sleepy stupor. As soon as my eyes focused on the person standing in front of me, I was wide awake. I threw the sheet around my body and ran for the opposite corner of the room.

Jacob was now on full alert as well and transformed quickly into wolf form, standing in front of me and growling at our intruder.

"Come children. Please do not be afraid of me. I don't think I have much time and I have much to tell you." The doctor rounded the corner of the bed and took a few steps toward us, his hands lifted in a 'I mean you no harm' gesture.

I could only stare, my mouth was frozen from fear. Jacob backed closer to me, touching his back to my hand so that he could speak to me silently._ "Ness, who is this guy? Has he hurt you?"_

The doctor smiled. Keeping his hands palms up, he took a couple of more steps toward us. I thought he must have a death wish Didn't he realize Jacob was inches from tearing him limb from limb?

"No, Jacob, I have not hurt her. Nessie, my dear, Jacob cannot harm me. Please, both of you, just hear me out. I must leave soon and do not have much time to explain." He took two more steps forward and then dropped into the chair beside Jacob.

"You can hear us?" I asked aloud, too stunned to realize I was saying the words.

"Yes, my dear, I can hear you. That is not important now. What I'm about to tell you is very important and its critical that you listen. You are in more danger than you know." The doctor sat back in the chair, took his glasses from his face and rubbed his forehead. He seemed weary. I was not afraid. I walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked up at me. I nodded for him to continue.

"Nessie, I'm sure you've already guessed that you are carrying a very special child. There has never been a child with the combination of bloodlines that your child possesses."

I nodded again. "Werewolf and vampire. Yes, I suspected that."

He smiled at me again. "Werewolf, vampire, and fairy." he added.

I know my jaw dropped and must have looked completely dumbfounded because that's how I felt.

"Nessie, your mother was part fairy. It is why her blood was so appealing to the vampires, especially your father."

"Fairy?" I stuttered. I knew of vampires and werewolves, I shouldn't have been so shocked, but I was. I began wondering what other creatures roamed the earth that I didn't know about.

"There are many species but we don't have time for that now. Nessie, your child is unique and will be coveted by many. You must be prepared for there are some who will mean you both harm. I came here to learn more about you and the child. Now I must leave. I know of your plans to escape. I want to help."

I couldn't help but gawk at him again. How did he know of our plans? Did Aro know? Were we in danger? I started gasping for air again. Jacob was over to me in an instant. He didn't change back. He wasn't completely convinced of the doctor's intent, but he felt my likelihood of passing out was greater than the doctor attacking me. He rubbed his head on my leg, trying to comfort and calm me. I looked back up to the doctor with panicked eyes. He was also standing and was walking towards me. His hands were slightly glowing. My eyes opened wider.

"Oh no!" was all I could manage, the tightness in my chest was becoming more painful. Jacob turned around to face the doctor, growling, teeth bared. The doctor didn't slow his pace. He put one hand up towards Jacob. Jacob stopped growling and laid down at my feet. The doctor placed his other palm on my chest. I closed my eyes, grinding my teeth, and preparing for the worst.

Suddenly I felt lighter, my breath came easier, and the pain in my chest began to ease. I looked up at the doctor in shock. I felt warm and safe. The thoughts in my head and the feelings in my body were warring with one another, but I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't felt this good in so long, since before we came to this awful place. My mind was still distrustful. "What are you doing to me?"

"I told you, I am here to help you and your son. I need you to be calm and listen to me. This is important. You have to trust me. There is no other way."

I slowly nodded once again. "Okay. I'm listening."

I looked down to Jacob. He was in human form, sitting calmly at my feet, waiting for the doctor to continue. My mouth was again gaping and I looked back up to the doctor.

"Let me start at the beginning. My name is Eghan. I am Fairy. The Volturi are not aware of this for I am older than even they, and am able to mask my scent. I heard of your capture and offered my services to the Volturi as a doctor, hoping to help you and learn more about the child you are carrying. I am not the Dr. Kapraun they believe me to be, it is a disguise, but I am a healer. I was enlisted to perform certain tests on you and the fetus. I was prepared to perform some powerful healing magic to keep you intact. I was very pleased to discover you have a physical shield, so no matter Aro's orders, I could not harm you." I

Jacob gave him a questioning glance.

"Aha! Jacob, you have not seen? Allow me to demonstrate." Quick as a wink, Eghan threw a dagger directly at me. Jacob and I had no time at all to react. Stunned, we stared as the dagger stopped inches from my neck and fell to the floor.

"Oh my God." I whispered. I knew I had a physical shield, for my father had told me, but to see it in action was unbelievable. Jacob kept looking at me and back at Eghan, amazed by what we'd witnessed.

"Nessie, I believe you will be safe from attack when you escape. No weapon can harm you and I believe your mother will be able to create a mental shield for you."

I nodded again. I was still completely speechless.

"You said you were leaving. How will you get out?" Jacob asked.

Eghan smiled again. "I have my ways. You will see." He turned to me again. "Nessie, I'd like to give you something. He pulled a beautiful necklace from his pocket. It was gold with a large oval pendant. The pendant had some ornate writing on it in a strange language. It had a small red jewel in its center that sparkled in the light. "This is the Amulet of Kellen. It will keep you safe. Those who mean you harm will be directed on another path. They will not find you." He placed the amulet on my neck. It felt warm and heavy on my skin.

"Thank you. Its exquisite." Tears were streaming down my face. This man, or fairy rather, had done so much for us and I had no other words for the gratitude I felt.

"I will see you again." he said and then with a pop, he disappeared.

"Wow."

Jacob stood and took me into his arms. "Yeah wow."

He drew me back, looking me in the eyes and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Did you hear what he said?"

Eghan had told us so much. It was a lot to take in. I wasn't sure which part Jacob was referring to with his question. I raised my eyebrows.

He bent down and kissed my lips. He drew me back into his bear hug and whispered, "We're having a son."

**You know what to do. Review! **

**Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed already. I'm close to 50 reviews! I'm stunned and inspired. {blushing} I love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 Closer

Yes. I'd heard. I was in shock, but I'd heard. We would be having a boy. Jacob was smiling at me. He was so happy. I was panicked. This child would be special. This child would be magical. This child would be part vampire and he was a boy.

"Jacob, have you forgotten that boys that are born half vampire are venomous? I am not venomous because I'm female, but what if our son is? And he's part werewolf. We could have a venomous werewolf on our hands!" I was feeling light headed again. I sat back down on the bed, placing my head in my heads, and rubbing my temples. Jacob sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Jake. This baby will always be in danger. You heard Eghan. People and possibly others will be after him. He's going to be special. I don't know, Jacob. Can we handle this? I don't know if we can handle this..." I was feeling really dizzy now. No, I would not faint! I need to be strong. Deep breaths. In through my nose, out through my mouth. "_Come on Nessie, be strong!_" I scolded myself.

Jacob started kissing my ear. What the hell? I'm trying not to pass out and Jacob is trying to seduce me?! Jacob started chuckling again.

"Ness, I can hear your thoughts, sweetheart. I'm not trying to seduce you. Yet. I'm trying to comfort you. Nessie, we'll be fine. You're very strong. I'm so proud of you." He leaned in and kissed my hair. "And this baby is going to be special and we will protect him. I don't believe he'll be venomous because he'll only be ¼ vampire." Jacob lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. "If he is, Nessie, then we'll teach him not to bite." He smiled at me again. It was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll handle it. Right. We're his parents. We'll handle it." I knew Jacob was right. We weren't planning this pregnancy and now we were in a heap of danger, but we _wanted_ him. Wanted him and loved him, and we would make sure he was safe.

"It looks like the little guy is pretty skilled at protecting himself already." Jacob said proudly. "That was amazing with the dagger. I mean, when he threw it, I was really scared and ready to tackle him, but then it fell to the floor...." Jacob was shaking his head at the memory. "Amazing."

I felt better. He was right. Our son was already defending himself, protecting both of us actually. He will be safe. He really is amazing. I laid my head on Jacob's chest and closed my eyes. The panic was wearing off and I was warm next to Jacob's bare skin.

"Fairy blood, huh?" Jacob whispered. "That explains a lot." He laughed his deep laugh and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss to smile up at him.

"Eghan said fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires, honey, not werewolves."

Jacob gently pushed me back on the bed and began kissing and nibbling my neck. "Yes, he did. You do smell awfully good though." He started trailing kisses down my chest and across my swollen belly. When he reached my thigh, I moaned. "Good enough to eat." He said seductively. My breathing never really had a chance to slow down after that.

88888888888888888888888

I woke up in Jacob's arms, warm and content. And hungry. This pregnancy was playing havoc on my appetite. After I passed the vomiting stage, it seemed like I was always hungry. There was no number for room service, no bell to ring, and I was forced to wait for our next meal to arrive. Many times Jacob would give me half of his share, claiming not to be that hungry. I knew better. Jacob was always hungry. He ate like, well like a wolf. I didn't say anything though. He just wanted to take care of us. He was angry that we were in this prison, that he couldn't provide for me. The more time that passed, the more restless he became. I was glad we were leaving soon. I don't think either one of us could stand being in this room much longer.

It was terrible for me, but I knew it was worse for Jacob. Not being able to go outdoors, to run wild. He was beginning to unravel. I hated to see him trying so hard to keep it together. He wouldn't talk about it. He didn't want to burden me. He suffered through it but of course I knew. Every touch told me he ached to get out. Even if I couldn't read his thoughts, I'd have know by the half crazed look in his eyes. We needed out of here. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

I laid in Jacob's arms, tracing patterns on his beautiful chest with my finger. He was snoring. His head tilted back and hair all over the place. I was reminded of a child and then that thought of course led to our child. Would he snore like Jacob? Would he look like him? Would being part fairy make him different? I was supposedly part fairy too and I didn't feel any different. I guess it was watered down over the generations. Of course, I didn't know what a fairy was supposed to feel like. Did they really fly? Eghan seemed to teleport or something. I hadn't seen any wings sprouting from his back. Did fairies all perform magic like Eghan? I would have so many questions for him when he 'popped' in on us again. I wondered if he really would. He said we'd see him again. I hoped he would. I wanted to learn more about fairies and these other species in the world that I never knew existed. I'd always loved to learn new things, and I was particularly excited about all these new discoveries. I was also relieved that Eghan wasn't as scary or dangerous as I'd first thought him to be. Of course, that was all done for the part he was playing for Aro's benefit.

Jacob started to stir. He looked down at me and smiled. I tilted my head up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. My stomach growled again and I rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin the moment son." I told my bump. Jacob laughed.

"My boy is hungry. He needs some breakfast." His smile faded slightly and he looked towards the door. I felt his anger build again and he started to tremble. We'd been here many times before. I know Jacob was frustrated about not being able to get what we needed when we needed it, but they weren't starving us. We needed to be patient. It would all be over soon. I kissed Jake's shoulder.

"Honey, please calm down. I'm okay. They'll bring the meal soon." I kissed his cheek and he nodded. "_And we'll be getting out of here tomorrow. It will be okay._" I reminded him silently. He took a deep breath and nodded again. He pulled me close and rocked me, more for his benefit than mine. I didn't mind. I loved being close to him. We rocked and we waited for our food in silence.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I love you all. Those of you that haven't, just push that lil green button at the bottom of the screen. It doesn't bite. :)**

**FYI: Sorry to use abbreviations before that not everyone knows. SVM stands for Southern Vampire Mysteries, my other obsession. If you haven't read, you should. They're fantastic!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18 Escape

I couldn't eat much the next day. I was so nervous. Jacob paced the floor in wolf form, communicating with the pack and listening for any alerts from the family. I sat on the bed literally twittling my thumbs. I kept going through the plan in my mind and each time I became more anxious. Getting through the castle without detection seemed so impossible. Jasper being able to deflect all of the Volturi's attention seemed hopeless. Keeping Alice from 'seeing' the plan so that she could slip under the Volturi's radar seemed insane. Even if we didn't tell Alice the plan, she'd still 'see' it happening. It seemed everyone was so desperate to escape, they were missing all the details. Details that were bound to get us all killed.

I told my father all of these fears when he came to visit us last night. He brushed them off, insisting that he would be listening to everyone's thoughts very carefully the next twenty four hours and would head off any problems we encountered. He seemed very hopeful that the amulet that Eghan had given to me would ensure our safety. I wasn't as confident as he, but I wanted out of here just as badly, so I didn't argue.

I decided to take a shower to help me relax. It felt nice to be naked. None of my clothes were really fitting properly anymore and I was always so uncomfortable. Being naked made me feel so free and I secretly wished I could stay out of my clothes all day. Living in this castle, trapped in this room, and restricted by my clothes, my father's arrival couldn't come soon enough. I stayed under the hot spray for a long time, closing my eyes and getting lost in the warmth. When the water turned cold, I reluctantly got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. I pulled on a nightgown, which was really the only thing I could wear at this point since Aro hadn't brought me any larger clothes, and went back into the bedroom. Jacob was sitting near the door. I sat down next to him and put my hand over his paw. We waited together for my father's knock on the door, sending reassuring thoughts to one another. We would escape this awful place. We would survive this.

I was leaning on Jacob, lightly dozing and dreaming of being home, when the knock finally came. I quickly stood and placed my hand on the door. Father and I had experimented with my gift the week before and I could hear thoughts by touch through as much as 6 inches of material. I knew my father's hand was placed on the opposite side of the door and I heard him telling me that it was time to go. I backed away from the door and it swiftly opened. On the other side stood my father and mother. I was overcome with happiness at the sight of both of them and hugged them tightly. My mother smiled and kissed my cheek. We regarded each other silently for a few moments. We hadn't seen each other the entire time we'd been trapped here. I silently asked her if our plan was working. Were the Volturi distracted? She nodded and closed her eyes. I was suddenly overwhelmed with panic and tension. She opened her eyes and the feeling quickly disappeared. She nodded again and I understood. She had lifted her shield so I could experience the terrible feelings Jasper was mentally sending. My father nodded at Jacob and deftly lifted me up. He was planning on carrying me out since I couldn't move so quickly on my own feet these days.

We walked down the cold hall, passing doors and statues, but seeing noone. I sighed with relief. So far, so good. We turned down hallway after hallway. My father and mother seemed to know exactly where we were headed, so I forced myself to take deep breaths and relax. After what seemed like two hours we reached a dead end. I looked into my father's face fearfully. Were we lost? He smiled back at me and nodded towards my mother. I looked down and my mother was pulling back a rug on the floor, uncovering a hidden trapdoor. She lifted the door and we headed down a steep stairwell. We were again headed down a narrow passageway. It was cold and dark, but I knew Jacob and my parents could see with no difficulty in the darkness. After a few moments, my eyes also adjusted and I saw the damp brick walls and spider webs that hung from the ceiling. Green moss and mold grew on the walls and there was a tiny, steady stream of water beneath our feet.

The tunnels beneath the castle stretched out in a web, providing many hidden routes underneath the city. The tunnels were wide enough for three large adults to walk through them shoulder to shoulder and tall enough that an average man could stand upright without hindrance. They were wet and dirty, interconnected with the city's sewer system, and I sensed many rats and small creatures hiding in the shadows.

I silently asked my father about Alice and Jasper. He answered back that they would be following once we were safely out of the city. I nodded but couldn't hide the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't really believe that it would be that easy, but I tried to trust that Alice and Jasper would be alright. We traveled down the passageway for some time which seemed to be finally moving back up towards the surface.

Another hour or so and we reached a rope ladder. I looked up and squinted. We were underneath the plaza. There were sounds of the people moving about, laughing and celebrating. The ladder led up and out into an alley outside the clock tower. My mother and father met eyes for a long moment and I understood. I knew this story from their history as well. I knew the deja vu of the situation must be unnerving for them. My mother quickly went up the ladder and my father set me down so I could go up after her.

It was nighttime in the city but the light of the full moon shone brightly over the plaza. There were people in masks and brightly colored costumes. It appeared to be a festival of some kind. No one seemed to notice us crawling out of the sewer drain. I doubted we'd stay inconspicuous for long, not with Jacob leaping from the hole, still in wolf form.

We tried to move silently through the crowds, but soon people were screaming and running from Jacob. I guess he was quite frightening if you didn't know him. Werewolves were not known among the humans. The people in Volterra were beyond oblivious if you asked me, living in a city run by ancient vampires, yet having no idea they existed.

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I glanced up at the tower and there was Aro, looking down at us. I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen with fear. Jacob looked at me questioningly and I pointed, still to scared to speak. He growled. My mom and dad grabbed me from both sides and started moving faster towards the outer walls. Jacob following close behind. My legs seemed disconnected from my brain, I couldn't move, so I let them carry me along.

We soon reached the outside wall. Noone seemed to be following us yet, but we weren't about to wait around to see if they were coming. Once we ran through the gates, I caught sight of Rosalie and Emmett. They had a car running and waiting, a sport car of course. Rose began waving frantically at us and I smiled. Only Rose could think we'd miss a flashy, red mustang.

I felt Jacob nudge my hand. _"Ness, I'm going to run with the pack. We'll meet up with you at the airport."_

"No, Jacob! Stay with me, please." The fear paralyzed me once again and tears began streaming down my cheeks. "I don't think I can get through this without you with me." I kneeled down beside him and threw my arms around his giant wolf shoulders.

"_Ness, we'll be right behind you. I'll be within your sight the entire time." _

I nodded. I would try to be brave. Rose helped me into the car, patting my baby bump knowingly. I nodded again at her silent recognition of my pregnancy. I knew another baby in the family would delight her. Emmett jumped into the driver's seat and I settled into the backseat. We peeled out and began speeding away.

"Wait! What about mom and dad? What about Alice and Jasper? We have to go back for them!" I was yelling frantically, pounding on the back of Emmett's leather seat.

"Ness, relax. Edward and Bella have a plan. They are waiting with another car outside the walls for Alice and Jasper. They'll catch up with us soon. Don't worry." Rose turned in her seat and patted my shoulder. I couldn't look at her. I just stared out the back window as my parents' black cloaks disappeared into the distance. I was overcome with sadness. I couldn't help but feel like I may be seeing my parents for the last time.

888888888888888888888

Aro saw Nessie and her little entourage scurry through the plaza. He tapped his fingers lightly on the windowsill, watching them go. He had no intention of sending anyone to stop them. Edward and Bella didn't know it, but this was all part of his plan. Ever since Alice had come to Volterra, he had kept her close to him, using her talent to seek the best possible path to his desired outcome. Alice had shown him that keeping Nessie here in the castle would lead to possible death for both her and the child. That was unacceptable. This child would be special and a great asset to him one day. He would let them go now. Let them believe they were free of his control.

Alice sat by his side, lost in another trance. He looked down at her fondly. He admired her shiny brown hair and pixie like features. She was so beautiful. He hoped to keep her at his side forever. Her mate could not honor her as he could. If she would be his companion, he would keep her safe by his side always.

Alice broke out of her spell and met his gaze. Her eyes were full of fear and worry. He did not need to touch her hand to know what she saw. Everything was going according to plan. He smiled contentedly and stroked her cheek. She recoiled but could not move far for her arm was chained to his waist.

"Soon, my love, you will accept me. Very soon." He kissed her forehead and stared out the window once more, just in time to see the escapees run through his gates.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19 Flight

Edward and Bella waited outside the gate all night, staying out of sight and looking for any signs of Alice and Jasper. Edward called Rose periodically to check on Nessie and to give her their status. Several hours passed and they were sure something had gone wrong. Edward kept trying to read the minds inside, looking for Alice or Jasper's thoughts, but to no avail. It was beginning to look hopeless and they were considering their next move when they finally heard someone approaching.

It was nearly dawn when Jasper came out of the shadows of the large gate entrance. His cloak was tattered and dirty and his face looked pained. Edward quickly slipped out of their hiding place and grabbed Jasper by the arm. Jasper jumped back, pushing against Edward forcefully, and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Jasper, its me. Its Edward." Jasper's eyes were wild and wary. He looked at Edward for a full minute before he reached full recognition. He looked around him once more to be sure he wasn't followed and then pushed Edward back into the shadows.

"Edward, Aro has Alice. I don't know what happened. One minute she was next to me. She was telling the others the future that she saw and I was spreading fear among them." His words came out in a rush and his voice was ragged. "They were arguing about what to do about the shape shifters and I was concentrating on elevating their feelings of animosity. When I turned back to Alice, she and Aro had disappeared. I searched for her....I couldn't...." Jasper broke off, his face crumpled with grief and he fell to his knees.

Edward turned to Bella. He was horrified by this turn of events. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alice was his sister, as close to a sister as he ever had, and he could not leave her here. He was filled with sorrow and compassion for Jasper. As much as it hurt him to know Alice was still trapped in that castle, he knew it was tearing Jasper apart.

"Jasper, we will help you. We have to go find others to help but we will free her. I promise you." He squeezed Jasper's shoulders as he spoke.

"No! I have to go back to find her now! I cannot leave her here with him!" He jumped to his feet and struggled against Edward's hold.

Bella spoke up then. "Jasper, I know you want to save Alice, but its not possible tonight. We're going to need help if we are to have any chance against the Volturi. They will not trust us now and if we go back in there, we'll be imprisoned. We'll never see Alice again." She hugged Jasper. She could feel the panic and sadness rolling off him in waves. If she could cry, she'd be weeping.

"You don't understand. You didn't feel....Aro wants her. Aro wants her to be...."Jasper turned even paler than normal, his beautiful face now appearing ghostly.

"I know Jasper. I heard his thoughts. I didn't think he'd act on these desires, but I should have been more cautious. I'm so sorry." Edward was now shaking his head remorsefully, his shoulders slumped at his sides.

"Wait a minute you two. Don't give up hope now! Give Alice a little credit. She is very resourceful and clever. She can take care of herself. We need to focus on getting her out of there. We need to catch up with Rose and Emmett and search for the others who came to our aid the last time we faced the Volturi. We will not let Alice rot in that prison. We will save her." Bella looked at them sternly, her voice was full of authority and determination. Jasper and Edward couldn't help but believe it too. Alice needed them and they would not fail her.

The three crept through the bushes to the small service road. They pulled away the branches and leaves, uncovering the car hidden beneath. Without another word, they jumped in and took off for the airport, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

8888888888888888

Rose helped Nessie settle into her seat. They had waited as long as they could for her parents but they needed to leave now. If Nessie was recaptured, it would all have been for nothing, and Rose could not bear that. She didn't know if God would listen to her prayers, but she prayed them anyway. Her family would be safe once again. She had to believe that in order to get through the next step.

The wolves shifted back to human form and were loading into the plane as well. Nessie's face lit up as Jacob climbed aboard. Rose smiled. She never liked the _dog_, but he was everything to Nessie. She was glad Nessie had him, despite the fact that she found him insufferable.

Emmett was wagging his finger at her to sit beside him. Rose could read him so easily. He was hoping for some mile high action, insatiable even in the midst of danger. He was such a pervert, but she secretly loved it. He made her feel so beautiful and wanted. He was perfect for her and she couldn't help but gush over him a bit. She sat by his side and kissed him softly. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. The plane had just finished its ascent when Emmett was trying to pry her free from her seatbelt. She giggled and kissed him again. She was starting to consider his request when her cell rang.

She pushed Emmett back, whispering "hang onto that thought" and pulled the cell from pocket. It was Edward. Her mood went from light to dark in a second as she tried to absorb Edward's words. It couldn't be true. Rose looked up to Emmett's face, her eyes wide and terrified, as he mouthed the words "what happened?" She just shook her head, unable to speak. Emmett caught the phone as it fell from Rose's limp hand.

"Edward? Is that you? What's happened?" Emmett had never seen Rose speechless and it scared him silly. He needed some answers and soon.

"Emmett? I was just telling Rose...ugh, alright. We're almost to the airport. I need you to make some calls. Call Carlisle first and let him know we need to round up the troops. Alice has been caught, Aro disappeared with her, and we are going to need everyone's help in order to free her. Can you do that Emmett? Hello?" Emmett was stunned but quickly answered.

"Of course. Is Jasper with you? How is he?" Emmett knew he'd be in a demonic fury if anyone tried to take Rose from him. He couldn't imagine what Jasper must be going through.

"Jasper...let's just say he's ready for a fight. He will not leave Alice there for long. We need to gather everyone up quickly. We'll be meeting up with you and the rest in Port Angeles. We'll come up with a plan of attack. Listen, Emmett, I have to go. We're approaching the airport now. Keep Nessie safe." Edward spoke quickly but clearly. Emmett could tell he was upset but trying hard to keep it together. He would be strong for them too. He was actually looking forward to the battle. After what those monsters did to Nessie and now Alice, he was eager to rip them to pieces.

He looked down at Rose who was staring blankly out the window. He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair. He would need to be patient. Rose needed his reassurance and love now. He snuggled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"It will be alright, Rose. Try not to worry, baby. We will save Alice." She hugged him tighter and tucked her head under his chin. Thoughts of the upcoming fight and the closeness of her body were majorly turning him on, but he kept his cool. All good things come to those who wait, right?

**A/N: Just wanted to send a big THANK YOU to all of you that have been writing reviews for Full Moon. I really appreciate it. Please give my other Twilight story, CinderBella, a read when you have a chance. I'd love some feedback. **

**Thanks again faithful readers, you guys rock!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20 Home Again

I didn't want to board that flight. I didn't even want to step foot near the terminal until Jacob and the pack arrived. Just as he promised, I was able to watch Jacob from the car most of the way to the airport, but once we reached the bustling city, the wolves had to get out of sight.

I was tense the moment Jacob disappeared. I sent him my thoughts, desperate to stay connected even though I could not hear his thoughts in return. I felt the panic building in my chest and I struggled to regulate my breathing.

Rose took one look at my face and knew something was wrong. "Ness, are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" She looked me over in concern. I knew I needed to get myself to decompress quickly or I'd have an overbearing aunt in the backseat with me in no time.

"No, Rose, I'm fine. Its just...I can't see Jacob anymore." I know I sounded pathetic. I couldn't help it. Jacob had become a lifeline for me during our time in that wretched castle.

I frowned at myself. I was pathetic, not able to be away from my boyfriend for more than five minutes. Talk about codependent!

Rose simply nodded and smiled. "Ness, its going to be okay. Jacob will be with us soon. You'll see him at the airport."

My frowned deepened. Everyone just accepted I was pathetic and completely dependent on Jacob. Just great. My self disgust was at least distracting and I was visibly calming down. Rose nodded and smiled, thinking that her small words of encouragement had comforted me. I just smiled back weakly.

About an hour of stop and go traffic later, we arrived at the airport. I helped direct Rose and Emmett to the correct terminal, being the only one of the three fluent in Italian. As we took our seats, my eyes searched the aisle and windows for Jacob. I shook my head at myself. I was gripping the arms of my seat in anticipation and we'd only just separated. Pathetic.

Rose was watching me intently and I looked over at her puzzled. Then I realized I was breathing heavily again and my hands were turning white from my vice grip on the arm rests. _Geez, Ness, relax! _I admonished myself. Rose smiled and nodded. Of course, she'd heard me. Even though I was talking to myself, I was projecting. I'd learned from our time in the castle, Jacob heard me talk silently to myself sometimes too. It only seemed to happen if I was talking loudly to myself, or in other words projecting. This happened a lot if I was irritated or upset. I was going to need to learn to control it if I didn't want to spend half my life ducking my head in embarrassment.

As soon as Jacob boarded the plane, my body responded. It felt like an electric charge had sent shock waves through the air, making my skin tingle. My breathing came easier and the tightness in my chest eased. I looked up and saw him walking towards me. An involuntary grin spread across my face. Jacob grinned in return.

"Miss me?" he asked nonchalantly, while taking his seat beside me.

I nodded. "You have no idea." I whispered, blushing from embarrassment.

Jacob kissed my nose, my cheek, working his way up to my ear, leaving a trail sparks across my skin. "I missed you too, babe." he whispered. His hot breath on my neck gave me a shiver. He grinned wider and placed a kiss near my shoulder. I was distracted from my racing heart by another movement.

"Jake, the baby's kicking." I whispered excitedly. I placed his hand on my bump.

"He knows his daddy's here." he whispered back. He hugged me tightly and rubbed circles on my belly, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Jake. We're okay." I whispered gently. I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. I understood. We were both so relieved to be going home and our baby would finally be safe.

We held hands the entire flight, periodically sending each other silent words of love and reassurance.

We were about half way through the flight before I remembered that there were more than just the two of us on the airplane. I glanced over at Rose and Emmett. Rose looked worried, staring out the window and twisting her blonde hair around her long fingers. Emmett looked tense and ready to leap out of his chair at any moment.

I silently asked Jacob if he'd noticed the pair acting strange. He looked over at Rose and Emmett, then back to me and shrugged. _"Not any weirder than usual." _he sent.

I frowned. Jacob didn't like either of them. He probably wouldn't notice subtle changes in their moods, but I could tell. Something was definitely wrong with the two of them.

I looked around some more to check on the rest of our party. Sam and Paul were both snoring loudly from their seats. Quill was annoying Leah with the complimentary barf bags. Everyone else seemed fine. I looked back at Rose and Emmett. Something was definitely up. But they weren't sharing. I asked Rose silently if she was okay. She didn't seem to notice I didn't say the words aloud. She looked over at me sadly and nodded, giving me a half smile in return.

So she's hiding something. Rose was never able to hide her emotions and the worry and sadness was written all over her face. Suddenly it hit me.

"Where's my mom and dad, Rose?! Something is wrong. What's going on?" I didn't bother speaking mentally. I was practically shouting.

Jacob looked over at me in alarm and then back at Rose and Emmett. Rose simply shook her head again. "Not now, Nessie." she said quietly, glancing at the other passengers.

Well, like hell I was going to wait until we landed before I knew what was happening with my parents.

I looked Rose square in the eyes and sent her silently, _"If you touch my arm, I'll hear your thoughts. Tell me, Rose. I can't wait to know what's going on. I'm freaking out here!"_

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. I rolled my eyes. _"I know. I know. New talents. I'll explain that later. Just tell me, please." _I held out the hand that wasn't holding Jacob to Rose. She took it, still looking at me strangely, but going along with what I was telling her.

She told me everything and I relayed it all to Jacob, who was still holding my other hand. I might have found our little three way converation amusing under different circumstances, but the news she told us sobered me up rather quickly.

I was horror-stricken that Aro still had Alice and terrified for my family that would probably have to fight to get her back. Just when I thought we were all free from this nightmare, it took a horrible turn for the worse. Alice was captured in order to free me and that realization made me feel wretched. I gripped Jacob's arm, burying my face into his chest. I cried the rest of the flight home.

I don't remember much from the rest of the flight. I know we changed planes at some point, but I couldn't tell you where. Jacob's arm never left my waist. Once we arrived in Port Angeles, I was asleep in Jacob's arms. I awoke to my family talking in whispers around me, seated in Jake's lap in a SUV headed home.

I opened my eyes slowly. They felt like sawdust had been poured into them, itchy and painful. I looked groggily at Jacob. He was snoring softly. Although he was asleep, his arms held me tightly. I rubbed my face gingerly, trying to reorient myself to my surroundings.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose were with us, in what I thought was Esme's blazer, but I couldn't be certain. I tried to speak but it seemed whoever poured the sawdust in my eyes, also poured it down my throat, it was so hoarse and dry. So I tapped Carlisle's seat.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his forehead was wrinkled with worry. He handed me a water and I wondered if it was just obvious that I needed one or if I was projecting again. He was the first to break the silence.

"Nessie, how are you feeling, my dear?" he asked.

I took a long drink from the bottle and looked down at the top. "I feel okay. A little sleepy still." Jacob stirred as I spoke and he started rubbing my back with his hand.

"Do you know how far you are in your pregnancy?" he asked. I wasn't surprised that he jumped into his doctor's role, but I had more pressing matters on my mind.

"Where are my parents? Are they meeting us at the house?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful, like he was considering how much he should tell me. I grimaced. "Grandfather, I'm not a child. Tell me what's going on." I urged.

He nodded. "I know you're not Ness. I just don't want to put any added stress on you. Your parents are in another car, headed to our house. We're taking you and Jake to La Push."

"Wait. What? Why am I going there? I want to talk to my parents." I suddenly felt like a three year old being sent to the kids' table at Thanksgiving. Not that we ever had a family dinner like that, but I imagined the feeling would be about the same.

"You are going there because we feel that's where you would be safest. The pack will be able to watch out for you there and you'd be with Jacob. Isn't that where you want to be?"

I narrowed my eyes. Obviously I wanted to be near Jacob. I began hyperventilating when he was more than ten feet away. That wasn't the point. I was being left out.

"Can't Jacob come back to our house with me? I want to know what's happening. I want to help." I pouted. "I'm not a child."

Carlisle frowned. "You're not a child, but you are acting like one, Nessie. You need to stop pouting and be reasonable. We aren't going to risk your safety or your baby's health so you can feel included."

Now I really did feel like a child. A child who was just put in time out or something. I scrunched up my face ready to argue, but then thought better of it. He was right. I would be more of a distraction than a help. And I would be having a baby in less than three months. There wasn't really much I could do. I sighed and sank further down in my seat, lying my head on Jacob's chest. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt myself drift back to sleep.

Once we were outside La Push, Emmett pulled over and we all piled out of the blazer. I hugged each one of them individually. Carlisle held onto me the longest. "Ness, I want you to see a doctor. I know this child is going to be special. You may not want to deliver at a hospital. You do need medical care though." He looked up at Jacob. "Perhaps you could speak to the elders. See if they'll grant me a temporary pass to come and care for her."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think they'll agree to that. We have a doctor and a midwife on the rez. I'll make sure she's cared for."

Carlisle nodded but he looked dejected all the same. I could tell that he wanted to do more, but it was time for them to leave.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, grandfather. Keep in touch with me, okay?"

He hugged me again. "Of course. Here, I have a cell phone for you. I want you to keep it with you so we can stay in touch." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own sleek, black iPhone. I looked up at him questioningly. "Ness, I can always get another phone. This is important. Take it."

I slipped the phone in Jake's pocket and gave them all one more quick hug. Jake and I made our way across the property line. Sam and Emily waited with their car on the other side. I quirked an elbow at Sam. How had he beat us here? But I decided it didn't matter, it probably was a wolf thing, and I threw my arms around them both.

Emily giggled. "My, Ness, don't you look wonderful? You're glowing. How far are you now?" she asked affectionately.

"About seven months I think. I'm not sure exactly. I haven't seen a doctor, really." I blushed. Obviously I hadn't seen a real doctor. I was just released from hades.

Emily nodded. "I know the perfect person. You and Jake will be staying with us for awhile."

I stepped back, shaking my head. I didn't want to be a burden. Then again, I wasn't really sure where else we could live. I started kicking the dirt with my shoe.

Emily took my hand and led me to the car. "Don't worry, Ness. You won't be a burden. We are excited to have you with us. And the baby. Well, it'll be nice to have a baby in the house." The sadness in her eyes made me feel worse. So Emily and Sam still were having trouble conceiving. And here I was with my unplanned, teenage pregnancy.

I wanted to run over to Jacob and hide my face, I felt so contemptible. When I looked back into Emily's eyes she was shaking her head vehemently. "Ness, I love you and Jacob. I'm happy for you. This child was meant to be and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

She led me to the car and I followed lamely. Emily was such a beautiful soul, so kind and loving. Sam was so loyal and honest. We were lucky to have them as friends and I loved them dearly. Jake and I sat in the backseat. Sam and Emily filled us in on what had been happening in La Push while we were gone. We chatted comfortably all the way to their house and it was the most 'normal' moment that I'd had for so long, my spirits felt momentarily lifted.

**a/n: sorry about the delay in posting. i'll be posting another chapter tomorrow to make it up to ya'll. (i was having trouble signing in to FF, dang technology)**

**anyhow, thank you all for your reviews and support! **


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21 Magic

We were settled into Sam and Emily's spare bedroom and were starting to settle into a routine as well. Emily and I would prepare enormous meals together and then tease the guys about how much they ate. Sam and Jake would take the afternoon shift to patrol the reservation, not wanting to leave us alone at night. In the evenings, we'd snuggle in the living room. We'd watch movies or play cards.

It was quite comfortable except for the worry that underlined every thought and every action. The Cullens were scouting the globe in search of adversaries to help in their overthrow of the Volturi. The pack was on constant alert in case someone should try and get to me directly. Every night, Jacob and I would hold onto each other tightly as if any moment someone might attempt to pull us apart.

Sarah, Emily's friend, the midwife, checked on me once a week. She measured my baby bump, listened to my vitals, and tried to help prepare me for what was to come. She gave me lots of information on the birth and basic child care. She was surprised to learn that I was part vampire and admitted she wasn't sure how that might effect the birth and what special needs the baby might have. The closer the due date came, the more nervous I became.

One day after she left, I was playing with my amulet absentmindedly, worrying about what complications I might encounter and how noone really knew how to help us.

Suddenly, Eghan popped into my room. I couldn't have been more surprised if he'd thrown a cup of water in my face. I went to scream but no sound came out. I looked at his hand that was slightly glowing. I closed my mouth and frowned.

"I'll let you speak, Nessie, but please don't scream. I don't want your friends to think I'm harming you."

I nodded, still frowning, and waved my hand in front of me impatiently. When I was able to speak again, I asked "What are you doing here?"

"You called me. Do you need help?"

"What? I didn't call you." I responded. He wasn't making much sense but I was happy to see him. I did have questions.

"When you rubbed the amulet." He told me.

"So, what, you're like a genie?" I was still confused. I didn't mean to be rude.

Eghan wasn't offended. He just chuckled and shook his head. "You were projecting a cry for help and rubbing the amulet. I've been listening for you and that is why I'm here." His smile was genuine and I giggled nervously. It was odd that he was 'listening for me' but I was glad he was here.

"Well, I actually do have some concerns. I'm really nervous about the birth. They don't make a What To Expect When You're Expecting A Supernatural Child book."

Eghan laughed. "No, I guess they don't. Have you been to a hospital?"

I frowned. "My midwife, Sarah, took me once for an ultrasound. All that showed up was a light blue glow. No picture of the baby or anything. The ultrasound tech though the machine was broken, but..."

Eghan nodded knowingly. "It wasn't broken. The ultrasound wouldn't be able to see through to the baby because of your vampire gene. The glow is due to the magic surrounding the baby."

"Magic?"

"Yes. Your child will be a rare supernatural being. Part shape shifter from his father and part Fae and vampire from you. He is magical, just as you are."

He gestured with his hands towards my belly. "May I?"

I nodded. He made me feel at ease. I couldn't explain why. Especially when I was so terrified of him when I first met with him in the castle. I trusted him. I hoped that wasn't part of his magical charm or something. I wrinkled my nose as he placed his hands on either side of my bump. He closed his eyes and his hands started to glow. I knew this was strange and I should be nervous, but I was completely relaxed. After a few moments he dropped his hands and stepped back.

"He seems to be developing normally. We should expect him soon." He smiled.

My eyes widened. "Soon? What do you mean soon? I have another month or so, don't I?"

"Nessie, this is a special baby. It will be special in every way and it will not follow a normal human scale of development either. Though it won't develop at the rapid pace you did, it will be on a different time table than a normal human baby."

I knew the baby was special. I'd accepted that he'd have abilities and possibly even be venomous, though that possibility frightened me to no end. But even with that, I'd assumed he'd look and develop like a normal baby.

I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to absorb what Eghan was telling me. I was no longer nervous, I was panicked. We weren't prepared for the baby yet. We'd gathered a few supplies but we weren't ready. I wasn't ready. I was getting dizzy. I laid back on the bed and tried to slow my breathing. It would not do to pass out right now. I had a lot to do.

Eghan stepped over me and placed one hand on my chest. I was on the edge of losing consciousness. His hand started to glow and my breathing slowed. He was bringing me back. The room wasn't spinning out of control. My heart rate was slowing back to normal.

Then Jacob broke down the door. He saw me lying on the bed. Eghan had not removed his hand from my chest, though the glow had gone away. Jacob growled.

"Step away from her. What are you doing here?" he yelled.

I slowly sat up with Eghan's help and smiled at Jacob. He visibly relaxed when he saw I was okay, though he still looked confused.

"Jake. Eghan just popped in to help." I wasn't really sure how to go about explaining that so I rushed on. "He says the baby is developing normally and that he'll actually be born soon. Sooner than we thought."

Eghan nodded his head in agreement. "Jacob. I'm sorry to startle you. I'm here to help Nessie. She will have this baby soon, if not tonight. The baby seems to be in position already."

Jacob looked from Eghan to me, clearly stunned. "But...how...what should we do?" he stammered. He clearly was feeling as unprepared as I was. This was new to both of us and neither one of us really knew how to proceed.

Eghan smiled warmly. "I'd like to stay and help if that's alright. Your midwife, Sarah, should be here too. I don't want either of you to panic. This baby will be born in the usual way. I simply be here to help heal you and manage your pain, Nessie."

It was my turn to look stunned. This was certainly the day for realizations. I was just getting over the fact that the baby was coming. I was so concerned for him, I hadn't even thought about the pain. I gulped. "What do we need?" I asked, trying to be brave, even though I was scared shitless.

"Call your midwife. I'm sure she'll have all the sterilized dressings and tools we may need. Nessie, relax. You are going to be fine. You both are. I'll make sure of it." Eghan said.

I nodded. I would be fine. Women gave birth all the time. Not to super babies but still...okay, deep breath. It'll be okay. Phone....where did I put the phone.

Like he could read my mind, Jacob handed me the phone. He then pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my hair and rubbing my back. "I'll be here, Ness. You'll be great." he whispered.

I whispered a thank you into his chest and dialed the phone. Sarah was a little surprised. She asked if I was having contractions or pain in my lower back. I answered no, I just knew it would be time soon and asked if she could bring everything over. She seemed hesitant but agreed, probably assuming I was having a moment of mother's intuition. Or a moment of hysteria. Either way, she said she'd be right over.

I told them that she was on her way. Eghan suggested we go over the supplies that Jacob and I had already gathered so that he could see what we still might need. I started showing him around our nursery nook, which was in the room that we shared since we hadn't started looking for our own place and were still in Sam and Emily's house.

Sam and Emily seemed very reluctant to have us leave and I was happy to stay. The whole 'it takes a village to raise a child' concept seemed especially fitting to a supernatural child. I felt the more help the better and Jacob didn't argue.

Jacob would have liked to move into our own place so that we'd have more privacy, but really with the way the pack shared thoughts, I didn't see how we'd really have much more privacy anyway.

And Emily was so sweet and nurturing. I was hoping a little of that would rub off on me. I'd never really been around children. I hoped I'd be a good mother but I had no base knowledge to work from. Since Sam and Emily seemed happy to have us, I was more than happy to stay put.

The trade off was limited space.

As Eghan was looking through our inventory, I shared some of my fears with him.

"Do you think the baby will be venomous? I met one other child when I was young that was like me, half vampire, but he was male and he was venomous. My mom and dad were told I wasn't because I'm a girl."

"No. I don't believe so. The vampire gene isn't as prominent with your son. Your son will be unique, so I'm not entirely sure what gifts he'll have, but I think its safe to say that."

"Do you think my telepathy is due to the pregnancy? Will it go away when I have the baby? Before I was pregnant, I was able to show my feelings and thoughts through touch, but nothing like now. Is that because of him?"

Eghan shook his head again. "No, Nessie, I think these gifts were always dormant within you. They probably would have appeared more gradually in normal circumstances, but I think they developed quickly out of necessity. I think they'll remain with you after the baby is born. They may even develop further. The physical shield, however, is the child's shield. I think that is a unique gift of his that will remain part of him after he is born. You will no longer be as invulnerable."

I nodded. I'd always known that the physical shield was the baby's gift. Again, I didn't know how I knew, I just did.

"How could the telepathy become more advanced? I don't really understand that."

Eghan smiled. "You are a special telepath. You are able to not only read thoughts, but are able to send your thoughts to others. This could grow. You could eventually influence other's thoughts with your own."

I had more questions but my thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in my belly.

"Ugh. I think the contractions are starting." I walked slowly over to the bed. "This is happening now? Sarah isn't even here yet." My shoulders tensed and I could feel the familiar feeling of panic rising.

"Nessie. Its only your first contraction. These things take time. You have time. You need to breath deeply and try to relax." Eghan said calmly. Eghan talked me through the panic attack this time, no glowing hands required.

When I was finally calm enough to speak, I was frustrated. "What is my problem? Why do I keep having these panic attacks? What kind of mother am I going to be if I'm always on the verge of passing out?" I put my hands over my face to cover my tears. I always cried when I was angry.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me. "Ness, its not you. Its just this pregnancy and everything being so stressful right now."

I shrugged him away. "How can you know that? I could be completely negligent? I don't know the first thing about any of this?" I mumbled angrily. Not in the mood to be comforted here. Please ignore the angry tears.

Jacob ignored my mood and pulled me closer. "We will all be here to help. And you'll be a great mom. So cut it out. I'm going to go get the door." He kissed my hair and walked out of the room.

I didn't even hear anyone knock but I assumed it was Sarah. Just as she walked in the room, I was hit with another cramp. Jacob saw the pained look on my face and reached for my hand.

"Ahhh." This one seemed stronger than the last. When it finally subsided I looked up at Sarah. "Hi." I said weakly.

Sarah smiled at me and turned to Jacob. "How far apart are her contractions?" she asked while she set her supplies on the dresser.

"Ugh." Jake looked around for a clock. He hardly ever wore a shirt, let alone a watch. The sight made me laugh.

Eghan spoke up. "This was only her second contraction, but it was about 25 minutes from the first."

Sarah looked at him quizzically.

"Oh yeah. Introductions. Sarah this is Eghan. He's … a friend of ours." I said awkwardly. How much did he want revealed about himself?

Eghan shook Sarah's hand and nodded. Okay, he didn't feel the need to add anything, neither did I.

"Okay, well Ness. As long as the contractions are this far apart, you can just go about your day normally. We don't need to get you into birthing position until your contractions are closer to three minutes apart. Did you decide where you'd like to give birth?" Sarah asked.

I looked to Eghan. "Sarah says I could give birth on the bed here or in a tub if I'd be more comfortable. I guess tub births are quite popular because the warm water helps relax the mother. Do you think its okay for this birth?" I know he said this birth would be like a normal birth, but did that include this?

Eghan simply nodded. "That would be fine. You'd probably find a tub birth very relaxing."

Sarah gave Eghan another questioning look before turning to Jacob. "Okay, then Jake. We have some work to do. The birthing tub and pump are in the back of my van."

They walked outside and I had to laugh a little. Sarah was undoubtedly wondering who the heck Eghan was and why his opinion mattered.

"So, when do we tell her you're a fairy and somewhat of an expert on all things mystical?" I joked.

Eghan smiled. "Very soon, I think she'll see for herself."

I felt another contraction hit and I doubled over on the bed.

"Eghan, I think its time to call my parents."

**a/n: Hey readers, where'd ya'll go? I hope you aren't all having the troubles I was having getting on fanfiction the past few days. If you are, I forgive you. If you're not, then don't forget to show me love!**

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy, like Jacob! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: over 100 reviews! I'm flabbergasted and honored. You all are amazing. Thank you.**

**Now grab a snack because this is a long one!**

Ch 22 Birth

Sarah had explained to me all the benefits of tub birth. She told me that most women found the water soothing and comforting. Water causes the perineum to become more elastic and relaxed, which reduces the incidence and severity of tearing and th need for stitches. The buoyancy would promote more efficient uterine contractions and better blood circulation, which would mean less pain for me and more oxygen for the baby.

That all sounded great, but what convinced me to do it was when she told me about how the water would relax me. She said the water would alleviate the stress-related hormones so that my body could produce endorphins, which she told me are pain-inhibitors.

My two main fears. My tendency to panic and the pain of labor.

My parents were somewhere in Africa and they couldn't be with me. They told me they loved me and that they'd be here as soon as they possibly could, but of course they were still trying to devise a plan to free Alice, so I told them not to come. I was worried about Alice too. They could visit us after they freed her.

Once my contractions were about five minutes apart, Sarah had me lay on the bed to check me. My water had not broken yet but I was dilated to four centimeters. She encouraged me to sit in the tub. I was more than eager. I was so tense, my shoulders ached. The contractions were becoming more powerful and intense.

Jacob slipped on some swim shorts and climbed in behind me. I stripped off most of my clothes, leaving only a loose fitting tank top. Eghan asked if we wanted him to stay and I begged him too. I was way too nervous to worry about modesty. I wanted all the help I could get.

Emily sat at the edge of the tub and held my hand. Sam stayed in the living room with the rest of the pack, which had sort of become our waiting room of sorts.

I gripped Jake's legs tightly as another contraction hit me and he rubbed my lower back tenderly. I asked him to rub harder and he complied. He sent me love and encouragement through his touch. Sarah continued to check me as my labor progressed. She helped me to keep my breathing steady and Eghan kept the water warm with frequent pails of hot water from the bathroom.

After about twenty minutes in the tub, I felt the urge to push. Sarah checked again and said I was ready.

"Wait until the contraction hits, Nessie, and then push down and hard. Try to push for the count of ten. I will count for you."

I nodded. I felt another contraction hit and I pushed with all my might. The pressure was so intense, my eyes teared. Sarah counted to ten and then I took a break, breathing heavily. Sarah reminded me to breath during the next contraction. She checked me again and told me the baby was close. The next contraction hit. I bared down and pushed as hard as I could.

"Jacob, place your hand over Nessie's opening. You'll be able to feel your son coming. One more push, Nessie." Jacob did and he sent me more love through his touch. He was so excited. I was shaking like a leaf. He was almost here. My baby was almost here. I was getting a little dizzy.

Eghan's glowing hands were suddenly above me again. He must have also felt my tiny burst of panic and pushed it back. I whispered my thanks. I was about to complain about the water no longer keeping me calm, but there was no time.

The last contraction hit and it was time to push again. I pushed down again but I didn't feel as much this time. Sarah eased me through it, telling me to slow my pushing and then go ahead and push again, trying to prevent me from tearing.

Then he was out and in our arms. He was beautiful and perfect. He looked like Jacob to me. He was copper skinned and his hair was a glossy black. And it was long! His hair nearly reached his neck. I just looked at him amazed. Jacob kissed me and then our son.

"I'm so proud of you, Nessie. You were wonderful." he told me, his voice cracking a bit. I looked up into his face and he was crying.

I kissed him and looked back at our son. I did it and he was here. I was so happy that he was alright, he was healthy and safe. The fear was still nagging at the back of my brain, but I tried to push it back and enjoy this moment.

We let Emily take the baby to clean him up, weigh, and measure him. Sarah helped me to deliver the placenta and checked me over once again. I only had one small tear.

"Could I heal that for you, Nessie?" Eghan asked. He wasn't sure how comfortable I'd be with him seeing me so intimately. I didn't mind. I felt oddly detached from my body. I really didn't care who saw me at that moment. I went to stand and Jacob helped me to get out of the tub. We both dried off and I laid on the bed so that Eghan could do his magic.

"Does it hurt, Nessie? Are you in any pain?" Sarah asked. She had some Tylenol and water ready beside me on table.

"No. I don't feel any pain." I answered numbly. I felt a little anxious and exhausted, but not any pain. I told Sarah this and she suggested I take a nap. She asked if I wanted Jake and the baby to stay in the room. I shook my head. I just wanted to sleep.

Jacob came over to my bedside and placed a light kiss on my forehead. He looked worried. I tried to reassure him that I was just tired. I asked him to wake me in a couple hours so I could feed the baby. This made him smile and he gave me one more kiss and left the room.

I slept deeply and before long I was dreaming.

The dream started serenely. I was out in the yard with the baby. He was lying on a blanket beside me and I was staring into his big brown eyes. He was cooing softly and pulling on my curls. The dream was vivid like the dream I'd had in the castle while I was pregnant. I could smell the fresh cut grass and the air was warm. The birds were singing and I could hear the hum of vehicles in the distance.

I was stroking the baby's hair and then suddenly I heard a loud noise, like the shot of a gun. I jumped up and looked around us, but couldn't see anyone. When I looked back down at the blanket, the baby was gone. I searched everywhere around the yard frantically. I heard crying but I couldn't find him. He was just gone.

I woke screaming and drenched with sweat. Jacob and Eghan ran into the room.

"Ness! What happened? Are you okay? Was someone in here?" he looked all around me. He of course didn't find anyone, so he hugged me and wiped the sweat from my face. "Ness, are you hurt? What's wrong?" Jake was waiting for me to respond but I couldn't get my mouth to work. I was having trouble breathing again.

Eghan helped me slow my breathing and calm down again. I was beginning to think he would have to move in with us if this kept up. Once I was calm, I felt like a complete moron.

"I'm sorry. It was just a dream. I'm sorry for startling you." I mumbled, totally embarrassed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked.

"No. Not really." I looked down at my sticky shirt and blankets. "I really just want to take a shower. Can you help me to the bathroom?"

Jake put my arm around his neck and lifted me off the bed. He carried me over to the shower and turned on the water. I waited for him to leave. He didn't. He helped me take off my shirt and sleep pants. He carefully picked me up and put me in the shower. He then started undressing himself. I looked at him apprehensively.

He caught the look at once. "Ness, I'm in need of a shower too. I was in the bath of baby goo with you, remember?" he grinned. "I'm going to wash up and make sure you don't fall or anything. Its okay."

I tried to smile but my face muscles weren't cooperating. Instead I nodded and he jumped in. Just as he promised, he washed himself and then me. He wanted to help me with my recovery. I'd just had a baby. What was I so nervous about? I couldn't remember so I wrapped my arms around his waist and we stood under the hot shower for a long time, soaking in the warmth of the water and each other.

Once the water started to chill, Jacob turned it off and lifted me gently out of the tub. He wrapped us both in towels. He then took another towel and began drying my hair. I sat on the toilet and watched him, letting him take care of me. It was nice and I felt he needed this too. When he finished drying and combing my hair, he gingerly lifted me again and took me back to the bed.

"What would you like to wear, Ness?" he asked as he slipped on his own shorts.

I shrugged. It didn't matter. I was still very tired and so I slouched deeper into the bed pillows. Jacob grabbed a loose t shirt, underwear, and some sweats and dressed me. He then sat beside me, wrapping one long arm around my shoulders and tucking my head to his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm still so tired. How's the baby?"

"He's great. He was sleeping when I came in here. He might be awake now. Do you want me to call Emily to bring him in?"

"In a minute. Could you just hold me for a little while?"

I was feeling oddly disconnected to my body, to everything. Jacob's body seemed to be grounding me and I held on tighter.

Jacob sighed. "You never have to ask me that. I can't think of anything I'd rather do. I love you, Ness."

"I know. I love you too."

"Ness, did you have a name you liked? We can't just keep calling him the baby." he joked.

I thought for awhile. I didn't have a list of names written up like many new mothers do. We'd barely settled into our life here in La Push before I'd delivered. I thought of his face and long dark hair. I tried to picture him with different names in my head. None of them really seemed right.

"I don't really know, Jake. Was there one you liked?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd like to name him after my dad, William. What do you think?"

Billy Black had died while we were held captive in Volterra. His health had been bad for some time, and the strain and uncertainty of Jacob's absence had been too hard on him. Jacob took Billy's death very hard when we returned, feeling he was somehow partly to blame. He was still grieving, we all were. I loved Billy too. The name was perfect for our son.

"That's perfect, Jacob. Your father would be pleased." I hugged Jacob closer. I sighed again and I knew he was fighting back tears. Both our heads perked up when we heard the baby cry from the other room.

"I think little Billy is hungry, Ness. I'll go get him."

I grabbed Jacob's arm. "I don't know how to feed him Jacob. Is Sarah here to help? I'm not sure if I can do this." I was very nervous again. I knew my son needed me and I wanted to take care of him, but I still didn't feel ready.

Jacob kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. "She is here. I'll send her in. Don't worry, Nessie. It'll come naturally. You're going to do fine."

It was probably the worst thing he could've said to me. I didn't feel anything maternal or natural. I now felt worse, knowing he thought I should.

He was out the door and back before I'd even collected my thoughts.

Little Billy was crying, _loudly_. Emily had dressed him in a blue and white stripped baby gown. His hands were clenched in tight little balls and his face was beet red. I didn't reach for him but Jacob bent down and placed him in my arms, feeling a sense of confidence that so far was totally eluding me.

His screams were so loud, my head was pounding. That also could have been my nerves. I looked down at my crying son and then up at Sarah helplessly. Sarah immediately took charge.

She lifted my shirt and put Billy into position, explaining the technique as she went. I didn't really hear anything she said but I played her puppet as she brought the baby to my breast and helped him to latch on. His cries were muffled for a moment until he calmed enough to latch onto the nipple. Once he had a good suckle, his body relaxed and he fed greedily. I held him close, periodically looking up at Sarah for reassurance.

"You're doing really well, Nessie. I'm going to go out into the other room and you can call me if you need me again."

"No!" I spoke the word too loudly and Billy jerked. He started to fuss again but Jake hushed him and stroked his hair. He went back to nursing.

"I'm sorry." Now I was the one crying, silent tears running down my cheeks. "I just don't think you should go yet. Could you stay and watch me? Please. I don't want to hurt him." I begged.

"Ness, you won't hurt him. You're doing fine. Jacob will be here." Sarah looked up at Jacob. She asked him if he'd seen how she'd positioned the baby. He said he had. She told him to help me move the baby to the other breast in about ten minutes, after burping him. Jacob nodded and Sarah left the room.

Jacob slid back into the bed and snuggled up to us. My tears were slowing and I leaned into his shoulder. "Jake. I'm sorry if I'm doing this all wrong. I don't mean to..." Jake cut me off with a kiss. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and kissed me again.

"Nessie. You have to relax, babe. You're doing fine. Look at him. He's perfectly fine. You're a good mother."

I nodded lamely. I wanted to believe it too. I wanted to believe it but I felt so unsure of myself. I didn't know why I was so afraid. It was so frustrating. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to start crying again and disturb Billy.

Jacob rubbed his finger along my cheek and breathed "I love you" into my ear over and over. Once I'd finished nursing, he placed Billy into the bassinet near our bed. We all three were asleep in no time.

Days passed and Sarah went home. Emily stayed by my side to help with Billy. I didn't want to be left alone. I was still so terrified that I'd do something wrong. I was always so tired but when I tried to sleep, I had bad dreams. I would wake shaking and exhausted.

The nightmares were getting more and more disturbing. The first week the dreams all centering around someone taking Billy from me. The took place in various places, usually around Sam and Emily's house in La Push. I'd wake up frightened but then I'd look over and see Billy sleeping peacefully in his bassinet and recover fairly quickly.

The more recent dreams were more appalling and I couldn't shake the feeling of terror when I awoke. They all involved something horrible happening to little Billy and always at my own hands. One night I dreamed that I'd taken Billy for a walk in his stroller to the park. I sat on a bench and picked Billy up, bouncing him on my knee and enjoying the fresh air. After awhile I noticed Billy getting sleepy and so I laid him back into his stroller to nap. I stood and started walking back home. Only I left him there.

The next night I dreamed I was giving Billy a bath. He was cooing and smiling up at me as I sudsed up his washcloth and washed his little hands and feet. I poured the water on his head slowly and washed his hair. As I went to rinse out the shampoo, he began to cry. I tried drying his face and humming to him. I rubbed circles on his belly and sang to him. He wouldn't stop and his cries kept getting louder and louder. I felt the pounding in my ears and let go of him to cover them. The cries immediately stopped. I looked down to see why he'd suddenly quit crying. His head was beneath the water. His arms and legs were flailing about and I just watched in morbid fascination. I woke with a start, sobbing and gripping Jacob's chest. He woke and looked at me bewildered, stroking my hair and trying to calm me. I refused to bathe Billy after that dream.

There were several others, each more gruesome than the last. It got to the point that my hands shook anytime Billy was in my arms. Little Billy sensed my tension and cried anytime I held him. His crying only worsened my nerves, so I stopped holding him altogether. I could barely look at him without feeling overwhelmingly depressed. Jacob or Emily would hold him to me so that I could nurse him. After a few days, he started rejecting the breast. So I started pumping the milk so that Jacob could give it to him in a bottle.

Jake was so worried that he quit work at the garage to stay with me full time. Sam allowed him to cut back on his pack duties. This only made me feel worse. I felt damaged and unlovable. I rejected every touch and advance Jacob made. I couldn't explain what was happening to me. I didn't understand and I was too ashamed to tell him my dreams. Jacob begged me to summon Eghan, but I was afraid of his judgment as well.

Sometimes when he'd come into the room, I'd try influencing his thoughts, as Eghan said I'd might be able to do. I'd send to him little things. _"Jake, you should leave the room now." _It worked, he'd turn around and leave. _"Jake, take Billy out for awhile so Nessie can rest." _He'd be out the door in minutes. I don't know if he realized what I was doing. If he did, he never said anything. I kept it up, but never anything more than little things. It made me feel some power when I was overcome with my uselessness.

I became more and more depressed and withdrawn. I was barely sleeping and always on edge. I was near my breaking point.

That point came when Billy was five weeks old. He was sleeping in his bassinet and I hadn't been near him in days. As fearful as I was, I still craved his company. He was so beautiful. A sleeping angel. I smiled as I watched his tiny chest move up and down rhythmically and I was entranced. I stood there watching him for close to an hour.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he was staring back at me. I froze. I couldn't move and I felt the panic rising up in my chest. I wanted to slow my breathing. I was getting dizzy and I knew I would faint soon if I didn't calm down. I moved my hand to my chest and then it happened. Billy put up his shield. A soft blue glow enveloped his tiny body.

He knew what everyone else couldn't recognize. I was a threat. I would hurt him.

Well, I wouldn't allow that to happen. I grabbed some clothes and slipped out the door.

**a/n: as you probably have guessed, Nessie is suffering from postpartum depression. It is a serious condition and her fears are real to her. Her symptoms are magnified because its coupled with post traumatic stress from her time imprisoned in Volterra. She's not going to hurt the baby. Not in this chapter, and not ever. So everyone please breathe and try and give Ness the benefit of the doubt. Thanks.**

**Oh, and of course, thank you for your reviews! *throws kisses to faithful readers***


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: as always, I want to give thanks to all you readers who take the time to leave a review. I appreciate all your words of support. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story. Thank you for taking the time!**

**Word of warning-this chapter contains some violent content. **

Ch 23 Revenge

As soon as I saw that shield, I knew it was time to go. I didn't know where I was going at first. I just ran.

Once I reached the airport, I had an idea. Or more of an inspiration. I was feeling so disgusted at myself, it was freeing in a way. I didn't much care what happened to me at that point. In my mind, that put me in the perfect position to do something dangerous. Possibly insane.

I bought a ticket for Volterra. I'm using the term bought loosely. I told the clerk that I bought a ticket and he gave me one. I moved towards security. Out of curiosity, I told the security officer that the man behind me was a terrorist. He should be searched immediately. To my delight, security escorted the man to a small room off the corridor. Turned out my new gift worked on others, not just Jacob.

I boarded the plane with a smirk. This could work. Maybe I wasn't completely useless.

I reached Volterra by early morning the following day. I immediately made my way towards the castle. The guard was on me in a heartbeat. As they neared me, I could see them searching for my eyes. Trying to intimidate me, I think. I simply stared back blankly. I was an empty shell. They were wasting their time.

Inspired yet again, I sent them that exact message. "_You are wasting your time here. You're not needed here. You're not even appreciated. You must leave right away. Flee as far from this city as you can get."_

To my surprise, the entire guard hurried off. I was only directing my focus on the one nearest me, but they all seemed to come under the influence.

_Very_ _interesting_.

I entered the castle through the main doors. No reason for stealthiness. I would be pleased as punch to be caught. I was on a high now. This new gift was incredible.

All that were left in the castle was the inner circle. They approached me all at once, much to my gratification. All but Aro, Jane, Alec, and Demetri.

Not really a problem. I'd find them eventually. As these powerful, ancient beings approached, I felt no fear. I stood in their greeting hall like I didn't have a care in the world. Probably because it was mostly true. I didn't. Though I did have a goal. Or rather a target. I silently prayed that I reached him.

The Volturi that stood before me looking amused at my appearance. They found my calm, blank stare bewildering, but they were amused nonetheless.

It angered me.

I began sending to them one by one. "_The guard have left. They are no longer loyal to you. They have fled the castle walls and they must be stopped. You must follow them and kill them for they are deserters. They are threats to your way of life. Go now!"_

Just like the guard, they obeyed. Marcus did look puzzled. He was likely feeling my influence in his thoughts. A chance look out the window and he saw some of the guards slip between the trees. That clinched it for him and he followed as well.

This was easier than I'd expected. Far too easy. Disappointing even. My self loathing was rising like bile in my throat. I think I was hoping one of them would try and stop me. Put up a fight. Try to bite my neck. Something. Violent. Towards me.

Why? Why would I want that? I was confounded by my own feelings. I think I wanted to be punished. Punished for being an awful mother. A terrible girlfriend. A disgusting human being...or half human being. Whatever. I needed someone to hurt me.

I went off in search of Jane.

I discovered her coming out of one of the rooms right outside the room I was imprisoned all those terrible months. The sight of that room caused me to recoil for a moment. Alec was right behind her. They regarded me with curiosity for a moment. I waited patiently.

"So, you've returned to Aro at last, have you?" Alec questioned.

It seemed like a good story so I nodded.

"We've been expecting you, Nessie." Jane added.

I guess I should have known that since Alice was trapped with Aro. She probably had a vision. Obviously, she didn't foresee what I was capable of. Maybe because I was making it up as I went along, with no real plan in my head.

"Were you hoping to exchange your life for Alice's, girl?" Alec sneered.

"Because we're sorry to inform you that Aro will not release her. He's in _love."_ Jane chimed in, her voice dripping with repulsion at the sentiment.

I saw my in.

"So, how does it feel to be replaced as the favorite then, Jane?" I asked, raising my eyebrow with false interest.

Jane scowled. She regarded me for a few minutes but didn't take the bait. Instead, she smiled deviously and began rubbing her palms together.

"Oh, little Nessie, what shall we do with you?" She asked in her child like voice. She cocked her head as if she were considering all the possibilities.

I was losing my patience. _"Jane," _I sent, _"don't you want to hurt me? Use your power, Jane."_

She stared at me for a few minutes and for a moment I was afraid I'd lost my touch. Then suddenly I was overcome with seizure like spasms. I fell limp to the ground, shaking in pain. The pain ripped through my body and my nervous system felt like it might disintegrate. The pain didn't reach my mind.

I felt a shot of adrenaline.

It felt wonderful. I started laughing uncontrollably.

Then it stopped and Jane was staring at me wide eyed. She walked up to my collapsed form on the floor and kicked it. I was still shaking with laughter and residual tremors, but I managed to look into her eyes. I smiled at her and she stared at me dumbfounded.

Jane did not like to be laughed at. She kicked me again, harder in the gut. I laughed some more.

She smirked. "Where is the baby, Nessie? I see that it is gone. Did you lose it?" Her voice was smug and mirthless.

I stopped laughing. I slowly stood up. I was now shaking with anger. I was done. I looked over at Alec who was grinning like a fool. They were both so delighted to have found 'my button.' They lived to torture and inflict pain on others. They saw a flash of pain in my eyes when they'd mentioned the baby. They thought they'd found their opening.

"Oh Nessie. Aro will be disappointed. He was so looking forward to taking the child as his own. I hate to be the one to tell him the baby's dead. Why don't you go with me to break the news?" Alec asked musically. He was practically singing with happiness at my obvious anguish.

I was about to lose it altogether, but I forced myself to smile widely in return.

"_Jane," _I sent to her, _"Alec wants all the glory for himself. You can't let him get away with that. Hurt him."_

Jane didn't hesitate this time. Alec was immediately on the floor, writhing in agony.

"_That's perfect, Jane. Keep torturing him. Keep going until he's dead. He'll never try to beat you again. You will always be Aro's favorite."_

Jane continued her torture and I made my way down the hall, listening to the echo of Alec's screams bouncing off the walls. I had bigger fish to fry, as they say.

I stalked the halls silently, searching for some sign of Aro. I knew he had Alice but I didn't know where. I seemed to roam for hours, possibly in circles, and I was considering going back to ask Jane where Aro would be. Then I heard someone step behind me. I was suddenly grabbed around the chest, my right arm wrenched behind my body.

"Well, well, well. Nessie has come back for a visit."

Demetri. I almost jumped up and down in joy, except for the fact that he was holding me rather tightly to his body and I could barely move. And that kind of display would surely be detrimental to my purpose. I wanted Demetri to believe he'd captured me. I decided I should struggle a bit for effect.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

He pulled my arm back more forcefully, nearly dislocating the shoulder from its socket. I struggled to keep in my giggles. I was losing my mind, that much was clear. I couldn't have cared less. I decided to get right down to business.

"_Demetri," _I sent, _"take me to Aro. He'll want to see me immediately."_

Demetri shook me hard and this time a chuckle did escape my lips as the pain shot through my shoulder and back. He didn't seem to notice and proceeded to drag me through the halls to a stairwell that I hadn't seen when I passed through.

A hidden stairwell. Of course. That was so Aro. I still didn't really know what I'd do when we reached him. My mind kept going back and forth. I wanted him to release Alice, of course, but I really had no plan of action after that. Should I have him throw himself through the tower window? No, that wouldn't really do any damage. Should I have him run off as well? That somehow didn't seem satisfying.

Should I have him kill me first? Put me out of my misery? That thought seemed to have real promise, for about thirty seconds. Then I though of Jacob and the pain that would cause him. I've already caused him enough pain.

I was lost in my own memories and regrets when we reached a wooden door. Demetri opened it swiftly and pushed me into a small room. Inside sat Alice and Aro. Alice's eyes were hazed over, clearly lost in another vision, and Aro was staring at her intently. He didn't even seem to notice we'd entered.

The room was small but warm. The only furniture was a table with two chairs and a fireplace provided the only light. There were two small windows, facing the east, and we'd entered through the only doorway.

Demetri cleared his throat. "Aro, look who I found wondering our halls." He sneered.

Aro's head shot up and he looked at me hard. He looked....afraid. He already knew something. I had to act quickly. Suddenly, all I wanted in the world was for that bastard to be dead. Finally dead.

"_Demetri. Aro is angry with you. He is going to kill you. He's been controlling you all these years and now he's through with you. Kill him. Tear him apart."_

Demetri was on Aro so fast that Aro barely had time to react. Aro pushed away but was off balance from the surprise of the attack. Demetri luckily went right for the kill, separating Aro's head from his shoulders.

I still wasn't satisfied.

"_Demetri. He's too old, too powerful. You have to tear more. Rip him to shreds."_

Demetri went to work. I stood over him and watched, fixated on the gruesome scene playing out in front of me. He tore off his arms and then his legs. Blood and tissue slinging over everything. He ripped the appendages into small pieces and then set to work on the torso.

I was frozen in place. I couldn't seem to divert my gaze, not even to answer Alice's screams.

After a few minutes, it was done. There was nothing left of Aro that was recognizable. Only tissue, muscle, blood and bone that laid in a pile near my feet.

"_Demetri. You've done well. You have won. Throw the pieces into the fireplace."_

Demetri again complied and as he moved the dismembered pieces from my sight, my head finally registered Alice calling my name.

"Nessie! My God! Are you alright? Would you please look at me?"

I turned slowly. Alice was trembling in the corner of the room, wide eyed and afraid. She still wore her black robe but it was muddy and ragged. Her hair was mottled to her head and her face was five shades paler than normal.

I felt nothing. I saw her eyes look me up and down in horror. Out of curiosity, I looked down at myself to see what was frightening her. I was covered head to toe, literally drenched in blood. I looked back up at Alice blankly. I wasn't sure what to tell her. I couldn't comfort her. I felt completely void of emotion. Numb.

So I sent her away. _"Alice," _I sent, _"you need to leave now. Go home. Call Jasper once you're out and let him know you are on your way home."_

Alice turned to leave and paused. She turned back around and looked at me once more.

"Aren't you coming, Nessie?" She asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't return home. Not now, not ever. I was a monster. Unable to love my own child, my own family. Everyone I cared about was lost to me now. I'd only bring suffering.

There was only one thing left to do.

"_Alice. Tell everyone that Nessie is gone. Disappeared. Tell them you were released and you no longer need to fear the Volturi." _I sent to her.

Alice nodded and left. The last shred of my humanity may have left with her. I felt hollow.

Demetri returned from his task and regarded me with confusion, clearly unsure why I was even standing before him.

"_Demetri, you are not free of the Volturi just yet. Jane is somewhere in the castle and the others have fled. You must track them and kill them if you are to be free of their control." _I sent.

Demetri turned on his heel and ran out the door. I was left alone in the room.

I sunk to the floor and watched the light from the flames of the fire jump around the walls, absently picking the dry blood from my clothes. _Where do I go from here?_

**a/n: I know, I know. Not the big battle scene everyone was hoping for. I won't apologize. *ducks head* This is Nessie's story and after all she'd been through, Aro needed to die at her hands (or Demetri's hands at her control, same difference). It was only right, and hopefully cathartic for her. Nessie has hit rock bottom. Only one way to go now, that's up.**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: I know this chapter took a lil while to get to you, sorry-but it is longer! Does that earn me a smidge of your forgiveness, I hope? :) Enjoy!**

Ch 24 Healing

I didn't leave the tower until the last of the flames died away. When I finally stood, I felt some stiffness in my legs and back. Instead of being disturbed by the dull pain, I felt oddly relieved.

I stood there examining myself for a long moment. The aching muscles made me feel strangely alive. Some sense of attachment to my physical self returned, something I hadn't felt in many months. I walked over to the pile of ashes in the fireplace and studied them. I was overcome with relief that Aro was gone forever. The relief was coupled with shock. I hadn't realized what a profound effect he'd had on me until this moment. Aro, who had done little to harm me physically, had still managed to injure my psyche tremendously. All the fear that had crippled me, I had internalized it, never knowing where it stemmed from. The cold, black answer sat before me in a whithering pile of ashes.

I kicked the ashes for good measure and swept out of the room, promising myself that Aro would no longer have a hold on me.

I wandered for many days and eventually made my way back to the States. An invisible cord seemed to tug at my waist, pulling me back to the west, back to my home. I tried to resist the call, but the pull was too strong, and so I kept moving, dragging my feet, towards Washington.

The air was cool and crisp as I trekked through the mountains. The closer I came to home, the less direct my path became, until I was circling the general area where my family resided. I could bring myself no closer.

I no longer feared that I would harm them. No, the fear constricting me now was fear of the harm that would come to me. Fear of being rejected and scorned. How could they forgive me for what I'd done? How could Jacob love me after all that I'd become? It seemed impossible. They would all despise me. Even after everything I'd endured, I didn't think I could survive that.

I walked through the trees, listening to the snapping of twigs and underbrush beneath my feet, the animals that carried on around me, and was lost in my own thoughts. I was so distracted, that I stumbled upon an old cabin in a clearing. Once I saw it, it registered immediately. It was _our _cabin. The memories flooded my brain and my eyes welled up with tears.

I moved quietly towards it, now paying close attention to my surroundings. I sensed for any life in or around the structure, but there was none. I reached for the handle with a trembling hand and opened the door.

The inside of the cabin hadn't been touched. Our blanket still laid before the fireplace and the pile of logs Jacob had gathered were still sitting in a heap along the wall. There was a new layer of dust on everything, but otherwise it looked completely the same as when we'd been taken from it. So much had changed outside, yet inside this haven time stood still.

I literally ran to the blanket and wrapped myself up in it, taking refuge in all the warm memories I had in this place and smiling. Actually smiling. My cheeks went hot when I thought of Jacob and our first time making love in this very spot. The blanket held none of his scent anymore, but it didn't need to. I closed my eyes and it all came back to me perfectly. Every smell, every touch, every feeling. I felt it all.

I slowly opened my eyes and the image in front of them changed. The sense of warmth turned cold in an instant. I was all alone. Jacob was no longer here beside me. The love we shared here was gone, only a distant memory. I quickly stood and placed wood in the fireplace. The fire started quickly but the heat did nothing to return me to my initial happiness.

I shook the blanket and laid it out in front of the hearth and went to sleep, thoughts of Jacob and little Billy invading even my dreams.

The next morning I went out and hunted. I went to the next town over and 'bought' some supplies and clothing (I made a mental note to return to the store and actually pay them for these necessities when I was able). I took a quick dip in a nearby stream to wash off and then returned to the cabin. I scrubbed the floors and counters, all the while trying to ignore the potent longing I felt throughout my body.

I spent week after week there, busying myself and battling with my emotions. My desperate desire to be near my family duking it out with my cowardice. So far my fearfulness was winning and I was staying put. I maintained a simple routine of hunting, cleaning, and sleeping. I kept looking for new tasks to complete, keeping myself as busy as possible so that my mind would have less time to wander. When the sunset, this was a lost cause and I'd fall asleep crying in front of the fire night after night.

It was just before dusk when he came. I was pulling weeds from around the front porch and he was nearly beside me before I'd noticed him. I looked him over carefully, backing away from him and made my way towards the door. He looked exactly the same since I last saw him, not that I'd expect different. Fairies did live a very long time.

"Eghan, why are you here?" My voice wavered despite my efforts to sound nonchalant and my retreat into the cabin was halted when Eghan held up his hand.

He'd stopped me in my tracks with one lift of his hand and any fear I'd felt turned to anger.

"_Eghan, leave this place now. Stay away from here." _I sent.

He didn't budge.

I tried again, plastering a smile on my face to hide my surprise.

He still didn't move. He lowered his hand and shook his head. "Nessie, I am proud that you have fully developed your gifts, however, I'm afraid you cannot use them on me without my consent."

Well, he didn't seem afraid of anything of the sort and I was growing more afraid by the minute.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I am only here to help you." he said, as if he'd read my thoughts. He probably had. In a heartbeat, he was beside me squeezing my hand and I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He nodded towards the door, "Perhaps this conversation would be better suited for indoors, my dear." he replied.

I invited him in and we sat at the small table. I had trouble looking in his eyes and so I stared at my lap, fidgeting with my hair. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I built up the courage to ask him my question again.

"So, how did you find me?"

Eghan said nothing and when I looked up, he was pointing at the amulet. My jaw dropped in astonishment. I'd never taken it off, since we'd left the castle. Like a long married wife with her wedding ring, I no longer felt it because I was so accustomed to its presence around my neck.

"I didn't know you put a tracking device in the thing!" I spat, reaching up to tear off the offending jewelry.

Eghan placed his hand over mine and shook his head. I paused in my ripping off the necklace and looked up at him.

"I did no such thing. The amulet has strong Fae magic working around it and that is what I followed. Besides, as I said, I mean you no harm and so the magic did not repel me." he stated.

I looked down at the amulet. I hadn't wanted to be found but now that Eghan was here, I was curious.

"Have you seen them?" I didn't specify who. I knew Eghan would know who I meant. Now that I had someone to ask, I was dying to know how my family was doing.

"They miss you." he replied. That was not the answer I was expecting. I narrowed my eyes and studied his face more carefully. I found no reason for him to lie to me, but I still didn't believe what I was hearing.

"I've hurt them. They probably hate me." I said sorrowfully. I hated myself. I didn't see how they could miss me after all that I had done.

"You may not believe me, but perhaps you'll believe someone else."

I looked at him, puzzled, and he pointed towards the door. I turned and my eyes widened. Jacob was standing there, essentially filling the doorway with his large muscular frame. He looked so much the same and yet so different. He looked so...tired. His eyes had heavy bags underneath them and there was lines of tension in his face. It was all in direct contrast to his mouth, which was pulled up in a wide smile. Why was he smiling? For that matter, why was he here?

"Eghan, did you tell Jacob where I was?" I asked. Eghan only nodded. I narrowed my eyes at him and then returned my focus to Jacob.

"_Jacob, you need to leave now. Just leave. I'm no good for you anymore." _I sent.

He didn't move at first but then he started walking slowly towards me, like a trainer cautiously approaching a spooked animal. The smile never left his face but he put his hands up in front of him, like he was trying to reassure me that he meant me no harm.

If I wasn't so shocked that he hadn't left immediately, I would have laughed at the sight of him. Did he think I might attack him or something?

I looked over at Eghan who was shaking his head. "You're protecting him, aren't you? Is that why he's not leaving?" Eghan nodded once and then walked outside to the porch, intending to give us some privacy I suppose.

Well if my gift didn't have him running for the hills, my inner demons surely would.

"Jacob. Stop. You don't want me anymore." He continued walking towards me and so I started backing up, walking backwards across the living room and motioning for him to stop.

He didn't stop. "Nessie, I want you." he told me quietly.

He had no idea what he was saying. I figured I might as well tell him everything. Better for him to walk away now, then to learn all this later and feel sucker punched.

"Jacob, I killed Aro. I killed him and I enjoyed watching him die."

He paused for a moment but then his smile just became slightly wider and as he shook his head. "Aro deserved it, babe. You were protecting your family. It doesn't make me want you less."

He clearly wasn't getting it. I needed to tell him more. It felt like a Catholic confession, me purging all my sins to Jacob as he listened. Except I didn't expect forgiveness. I fully expected him to turn around and walk out the door once he realized how changed I really was.

I described my time in the castle in full detail. Then I went further back, to the really uncomfortable stuff. I told him how I could manipulate thoughts. How I'd actually manipulated his thoughts on occasion. I told him about the guards at the airport and the others I'd directed to get what I'd needed.

His body language didn't change. He nodded to tell me he was listening and just continued walking towards me. Soon I was against the far wall, trapped. Jacob was only a few feet from me and slowly closing the gap. He still wasn't freaking getting it!

I gulped and told him my most shameful secret. I told him how I'd dreamed of hurting our son. I told him how I'd distanced myself from Billy to keep him safe. I told him that Billy knew I was dangerous and put up his shield when I came near him. All the while, Jacob kept taking slow steps toward me. I started to tremble. Why was he still here? I couldn't understand it.

"Jacob!" I shouted at him now. He stopped for a moment, slightly stunned by my change in tone. "Aren't you listening to me? I am a terrible person. You don't want me! If you here to assuage some guilt you feel or if its about your pride, please listen. You don't need to stay with me. Go back home!"

Jacob looked me in the eyes and shook his head gently. "Nessie, I want you."

I heard him but my mind couldn't process his words. My ears were perked for his inevitable rejection. I must have heard him wrong. "What?" My voice was barely a whisper, but Jacob heard me and smiled.

"I want you."

I shook my head more violently, trying to shake out the fog nestled between my ears because I knew he couldn't actually be saying what I thought he'd said. "No." I said numbly.

"I want you." He said again, more forcefully, moving towards me slowly again.

"NO!" I shouted this time. I couldn't accept it. There were so many reasons for him to walk away. Why was he doing this?

"I want you." He said it again and again, like a mantra. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks, my eyes shut tightly, and my head still shaking back and forth. One final step and he was directly in front of me. He pulled me into his arms and I fell limply in his embrace. My resistance crumbled and all the fight left me.

He held me wordlessly, holding me close with his face in my hair, pulling in my scent. My face was buried in his chest and I found myself sucking in his scent as well, the mixture of musk and woods that I'd missed so much.

After a long while he led me to the blankets and sat me down beside him, still holding me close and twirling my hair in his fingers.

I was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. Jacob, I'm so sorry." My quiet tears quickly turned into a torrent of sobs as I considered all I had to apologize for. "I've ruined everything." I mumbled dolefully.

Jacob pulled me tighter to his chest. "No, Nessie, you haven't. You did what you needed to do. You haven't ruined anything, love, we are all still here for you, waiting for you."

I looked up at him in awe. My brain still swimming from both his acceptance and his now intoxicating presence. I had so many questions, I didn't know what to say, so I asked the one word shouting loudest in my mind. "Why?"

Jacob pulled up my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Nessie. You are my imprinted, my true love. I cannot imagine living without you. I'll always want you beside me."

Now Jacob's face crumpled with sadness and I feared that the moment I was dreading was about to pass. I tensed and pulled him closer. Having his warm body close, feeling his breath on my face, gulping in the sweet smell of his skin, I didn't want to let go. I wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment. I saw Jacob's tears and my hopes seemed to be sliding downward as well.

"Nessie, when you left...I just couldn't...my heart...it almost killed me." Jacob admitted. I hurt him. I'd done irreparable damage. I already knew this. I knew this and it almost killed me as well. I tried to pull away, allow him to leave, but he clung to me tighter.

"No!" Jacob roared. "Don't you understand? You can never do that to me again, Ness. Do you understand? You can never leave me again." His voice softened and he looked pleadingly into my eyes. "Promise me."

I tried to speak. I was once again overwhelmed with his willingness to stay with me, despite all of it. He shook me lightly. "I need to hear it, Ness. Say it. Out loud." His deep brown eyes bore into mine, willing me to talk.

I nodded slowly, the tears threatening to fall once again, and whimpered, "I promise."

He hugged me again, squeezing me so tightly I couldn't catch my breath.

"Jacob," I wheezed, "air!"

Jacob chuckled and loosened his grip. We gazed into each other's eyes, wiping the tears from one another's cheeks. Jacob kissed me lightly on the nose and then again softly on the lips, leaving the familiar trail of sparks behind.

Something inside me awoke with that kiss. As soon as he started to pull away, he realized it as well, seeing the hunger that was now written all over my face. I pulled his face back to mine, kissing him eagerly. Our tongues battled for dominance, my hands caressing every inch of his bare chest.

As he started pulling away my shirt, our lips unlocked for a brief moment, and some oxygen returned to my brain. I paused long enough to ask, "Eghan?" I didn't want to stop, but I figured it would be rude to let things go the way they were headed with Eghan standing right outside.

"He left awhile ago, Ness." Jacob laughed. "And don't try any of that mind bending on me just because he's gone, okay?"

He tickled me and I giggled. "I won't."

He kissed me again, tugging on my lower lip and pulling me over so I was lying on top of him. I placed my hands on his face and pulled back a bit, just to lock his gaze once more. "I'll never do that again to you." I said in all seriousness. "I won't do anything to hurt you again." I vowed. If this was my second chance, I wasn't blowing it.

Jacob pushed his forehead against mine, never breaking from my stare. "I love you."

I smiled and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "I love you too."

As we made love on the very spot of our first time together, I was filled with a happiness. A happiness I'd believed was lost to me. For the first time in many months, I hoped. I hoped this would be a new beginning for us. Lying naked in his strong arms, I felt Jacob's love starting the healing process, spreading from the inside out.

He was gentle at first, but I was having none of that. My need to feel him inside me, for us to become one again, was savage. I forcefully ground my hips against his, pushing him to let go. He moaned deeply into my mouth, gripped my thighs roughly around his waist, and responded with a fierce push of his own. We poured all of the anger, loss, and frustration from our time apart into each push and pull. When we were done, we were both a mess of sweat and tears.

Jacob took my face into his large hands and swept my sweaty hair from my brow, kissing my forehead gently. We spent the next few hours kissing softly and caressing one another, savoring each touch and sensation. We made love several times that night, each time sweeter than the last, before we finally were sated and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke the next morning, Jacob was already up, outside rocking on the porch swing. I got up slowly and dressed, the movement of each sore muscle producing a flutter of happiness inside me. I went outside to join Jacob on the swing, sitting down silently beside him. I wasn't sure what to say or do, so I sat quietly and waited for Jacob to speak.

He took my hand into his, but did not break the silence right away. He seemed lost in his thoughts. My happy fluttering I'd felt just moments before seemed to flitter away, and I grew more anxious with each passing minute. Finally he looked down at me, his face drawn with concern.

"Nessie, I don't know if you're ready, but I want to take you home. Billy needs us."

I looked down at our intertwined hands and nodded. "I'd like to see him. I'm nervous but I think I'm ready. I only hope..." I choked as the tears returned suddenly. _Would Billy want me? Would he still be afraid of me? Would he even remember me?_

Jacob cradled my head to his chest. "Nessie, he wants you back too. We all do."

"How...how do you know he'll want me back. What if he still fears me?" I sobbed. I wanted to be with him so badly, but I doubted he would even know how I was. If he did, he'd only have bad memories of me.

"Nessie, he's told me he wants you. He misses you too."

I looked at him skeptically. "He's only a few months old. How could he tell you?"

"He make look like me, but he has inherited his mother's gift." he told me proudly.

"He...he's telepathic?" I was amazed. I shouldn't be so surprised. I knew he was a gifted child, but still my jaw dropped in surprise.

"He is. Right now he communicates in pictures and feelings, much like you did as a baby." he replied. "And we see your face quite a lot." he reassured me.

"But when I last saw him...he shielded himself...he was afraid of me."

"He was only afraid because you were afraid, Ness. He loves you. He wants you home."

I wiped the tears from my face and hugged Jacob tightly. It seemed too good to be true, but I wanted to believe it more than anything. I couldn't wait to see him with my own eyes, to 'hear' his thoughts in my own head.

"Well, I'm ready then. I'm ready now. Let's go home."

**a/n: I again want to thank all of you that read and review. I love your feedback and am always open to your suggestions. We are nearing the end of this story, but I want my more battle hungry readers to rest assured, I am planning out a sequel, so you may get an actual battle scene yet! **

**Reviews make me happier than hungry kisses with Jacob, so don't forget to leave your thoughts! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25 Homecoming

"I suddenly have butterflies."

Jacob smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine. They can't wait to see you."

We were standing just outside the gate surrounding Sam and Emily's home. The old fight or flight instinct was kicking in again full force and I had to force myself to stay rooted to this spot. I'd come too far to turn back now and run away. I reached out to open the latch. My hand was trembling. Jacob took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"Ness, breathe. It will all be okay. You'll see. Now come on. Let's go see our son."

Jacob opened the gate and led me into the yard. When we reached the porch, the drive to run was almost overwhelming. I stopped so quickly, Jacob was nearly thrown off balance.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jake. What if I mess up? What if he doesn't want me here?" I was visibly shaking now and inching backwards down the steps. Jacob grabbed me up into his arms and held me close, whispering in my ear and kissing my hair.

"Nessie," he whispered, "I know you can do this. You want to see him. I know you do. And he wants to see you too. He wants you. Stop worrying and breathe, babe. As soon as you see him, you'll see."

I nodded weakly and started inching back towards the front door. Jacob opened the door and led me inside. Sam and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly. Little Billy was sitting on Emily's lap, playing with a soft rabbit shaped toy. As we entered the kitchen, their conversation stopped abruptly.

Sam looked up at me warmly. "We're glad you're home, Nessie." He stood and gave me a big bear (or should I say wolf) hug.

"Good to be back." I replied quietly. Jacob kept one arm around me protectively and smiled.

As Emily approached, she looked me up and down but her usual warmth was absent. She didn't smile or reach out to me. She simply nodded, handed Jacob the baby, and walked out of the room.

I felt like I'd just been slapped in the face. Emily and I had always been so close. She was like a second mother figure to me and now she was treating me so coldly. I looked back to Sam for help.

"Is Emily upset with me?" I asked. Of course she was upset with me. That much was obvious. But why? Because I left? Because I returned?

"No, Emily's just tired." Sam told me. "She's been worried sick about you."

I wanted to believe him but there was definitely something else going on here. Just as I was trying to figure out what that might be, I felt a small hand on my arm. I turned and there was Billy reaching for me.

My eyes began to well up with tears again. I looked up at Jacob. He nodded and smiled, leaning in close so that I could take Billy into my own arms. He passed him to me slowly and carefully, coaching me through it.

"You won't break him, Ness. Keep a firm hold, he likes to wiggle. He can support his own head now. Just hold him close and he'll feel safe." Jacob instructed.

Holding Billy felt natural now, where before it felt so awkward. He was bigger and stronger, sitting himself up in my arms and tugging on my curls that dangled in his face. He pulled hard and I winced. He laughed at that and I laughed with him. We simply stared at each other for several minutes, taking in every facial feature and new expression.

Suddenly Billy's face looked very serious. He reached out and I knew what he wanted. I bent down and he touched my cheek. He started showing me all that I had missed. Images of bottles, Sam, Emily, Jacob, and even my mom and dad appeared in my mind. Then he started showing me pictures of us. First the birth and then me holding him. Times I'd breastfed him or cuddled him. Then the feelings he was sending turned sad and the pictures became images of Billy by himself, searching the room for me with his eyes. Images of him questioning where I'd gone with his little hand to Jake's cheek. My eyes filled with tears again as he turned to me with the same question in his mind.

"I had to go away, baby. I'm so sorry I left, but I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you again." I gently kissed Billy's head and silently prayed that I could stay. That I could earn back little Billy's trust.

Billy reached up again and sent me feelings of love and happiness. He was happy I returned. He really did want me back. I cried new tears, but these tears were tears of joy. I hugged Billy close to me and Jacob embraced us both.

"Why don't we get you settled in our room. I know your parents would love to hear from you. I'll bring the phone." Jacob said.

As we walked into the bedroom, little Billy touched my cheek again.

"He's hungry, Jacob. Could you grab a bottle too?"

Billy touched my face again, this time in objection. He clearly wasn't too fond of the formula that Jake had been giving him. He showed me a breastfeeding image again.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I don't think I have any milk anymore. Its been too long." I felt horrible. I couldn't fulfill this very basic need. My time away would effect us in both small and big ways it seemed.

Jacob came in with a warm bottle and the phone. He saw my disheartened look and hugged my shoulders.

"He is so happy you're back Ness. Look at him."

"I know, Jake. Its not that. He wanted me to nurse him, but I'm pretty sure my milk has gone dry after all this time."

Jake nodded and sat down on the bed beside us. He tousled Billy's hair and kissed my cheek.

"You're here now. That's what matters. Even if he can't nurse, he can have you close to him. We're a family again."

"I know. I'm grateful that you've both let me back into your lives, you've forgiven me … after everything..." I leaned into Jake as Billy drank his formula.

"Ness, enough of that. We love you. There's nothing to forgive. I'm just so glad you're safe. Have I mentioned how much I missed you..." Jacob trailed off seductively and trailed his kisses from my cheek down my neck.

I nudged him back. "Jake! The baby..."

"Is fast asleep. Look." Jake whispered into my collarbone and continued his trail of wet kisses across my shoulder.

Sure enough, Billy had fallen asleep, his little face tucked into my shirt. He looked so peaceful. I kissed the top of his head and carefully placed him in his crib beside our bed. The moment I'd laid Billy down, Jake was working my shirt over my head.

"Jake!" I loudly whispered. "We're going to wake him!"

"Nah. That kid can sleep through my snoring, he can sleep through anything." Jacob joked as he spread his hot kisses from my shoulder blade down my back.

"What about Sam and Emily? They're right in the next room." I argued. I had a feeling I was losing this battle as Jake's hands began to creep across the front of my bra and down my stomach. As his hands began rubbing small circles up and down my body, I realized that I didn't really want to win anyway.

"They won't be listening. Come on, we have some lost time to make up for." he added playfully as he expertly unsnapped my bra and pulled me closer to him.

I turned around and he laid a brutally passionate kiss on me that I felt all the way down to my toes. I was completely enveloped in his heat and my body melted against his. I tried to stifle my moans against his chest but then he growled the most sexy growl into one of our pillows and I nearly lost my control. Afterward we made love, we fell asleep wrapped up in each others' arms. I peeked over at Billy's sleeping form once more before I closed my eyes and I felt complete once again now that I'd returned to my home, my boys.

Little Billy only woke twice during the night. He slept fairly soundly for a three month old infant I thought, though I still had a lot to learn about babies. Both times Jacob went to warm his bottle but I wanted to feed him. Both times Billy put his little palm to my cheek, asking when he could nurse again. I simply shook my head sadly and kissed his little hand.

"Maybe we should call Sarah in the morning." Jacob suggested sleepily.

I agreed though I didn't really see what help she could give us with this. So many weeks had went by while I was away. I'd felt my breasts engorge and then after awhile the sensation lessened to nothing. I would never get that time back. The damage was already done.

"We also need to call the Cullens." Jacob reminded. I looked over at the clock. It was 4:30am but they didn't sleep so I knew I could call anytime. However, Billy was sleeping soundly again and I was feeling rather tired myself.

"I'll call them in the morning too." I replied and laid Billy back into his crib. I climbed back into our bed and snuggled in with Jacob, falling asleep almost the instant my head hit the pillow.

The following morning Billy woke at about 7am. We went out to the kitchen and Jacob made some coffee. Emily was already dressed and heading out the door.

"Hi Emily." I greeted her as she passed the kitchen. Emily nodded and left without a word.

That was strange. Something was definitely going on with her. Jacob noticed too.

"I wonder what her deal is." Jacob said.

"I don't know. She seems upset that I'm here. I guess not all is forgiven..." I trailed off.

Jacob hugged my shoulders. "Ness, I know Emily loves you. I don't know what is going on with her, but I don't want you to feel like she doesn't want you here. I know she's happy you're back and that you're safe."

I nodded and picked up the phone.

"I think its time to call my parents." I told him.

My mom answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi mom. I'm back."

"Nessie! Oh my god! Where are you?"

"I'm home mom. With Jake and Billy."

"Oh, I'm so glad. We've been so worried. What happened? Alice told us that Aro was dead and you disappeared."

"Yeah. Aro is dead." I wasn't sure how much to tell her over the phone. After a few seconds of internal debate, I decided it would probably be best to get it all out.

"Demetri killed Aro. I sort of... told him to kill him. I also … told Jane to kill Alec and then all of them left Volterra. They're on the run now."

"You ...told him? What do you mean?"

This wasn't going to be easy to explain. I took a deep breath and continued. "I have a new ability mom. I can send my thoughts."

"Yes, I know." My mother interrupted. "I heard you in the castle.. but how could sending your thoughts make the Volturi do anything?"

"No, its more than that. I can send my own thoughts, like you heard...but I can also send thoughts in a way..." This was harder to explain than I'd imagined it would be. I sound crazy. I took another deep breath and tried again. "I can send suggestions, mentally. Commands really. Its like...when a hypnotist tells someone he's hypnotized to do something and they do it without realizing why...that's the best way I can think to describe it. Anyway, I told Jane to kill Alec and she did. I told Demetri to kill Aro and he listened too. I told all of them to run, to leave Volterra. They're all gone now."

Silence. My mom was either mulling over this new information or considering having me committed. I waited patiently for her to digest everything I told her. I knew it would be hard to explain and even harder to understand. I hoped she believed I was telling her the truth.

Finally she answered. "Wow. Nessie, that's remarkable. But I don't think that the threat is gone just because the rest of the Volturi fled. I need to discuss this with your father..."

"Okay." What else could I say? I was just so glad she didn't think I'd lost my mind. She believed me.

"Ness?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Ness, I'm so glad you're okay. I want to see you. I haven't even met my grandson yet...can we see you? Soon?"

My eyes welled up with tears for what felt like the hundredth time. "Of course, mom. I'll talk to Jacob and we'll set something up. Maybe even later today, okay?"

"That would be great, Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too. Please send my love to everyone there, okay?"

"Of course. We'll see you later."

"Okay. See you soon."

With that I hung up the phone and grabbed a napkin to wipe my face. Jacob looked at me questioningly.

"See you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah. They want to see me. Today if we can..they also want to meet Billy." I looked down at little Billy in his bouncy chair. He was batting at his toys that hung from the toy bar on the bouncer. I smiled at him and looked back up at Jake.

"Okay...that means we'll have to leave La Push. I don't know if I'm ready to take little Bill here out of our safety of the pack's protection..."

"Jake, he'll have us. And I'm assuming he still has his ability to shield. We can take care of ourselves, don't you think?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am a little nervous, but I know the Cullens have been dying to meet him. Okay, we can go. I just need to let the rest of the pack know."

"Okay. While you do that, I'm going to call Sarah, okay?"

Jake kissed my hair as he left the table. "I think that's a great idea, Ness. I'll be right outside if you guys need me."

I know he was trying to reassure me that he was close, since I'd be here alone with Billy for the first time since I'd been back. And I loved him for that. But I really did feel different....better.

"We'll be okay. Thanks, Jake."

Jake went outside and I picked up the phone again. We had Sarah on speed dial from before the birth and so I just pushed in *2 and send. She didn't pick up until the fifth ring and she sounded quite out of breath.

"Hello, this is Sarah." she panted when she answered.

"Hi Sarah. This is Ness. Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I was just hanging laundry on the line. Nessie?! Is that really you?!" she cried.

I smiled. "Yes, its me. I returned yesterday."

"Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was just hoping...I know you're probably busy...but I was wondering if you could come by and help me a little. I have some questions and I … I need someone to..."

She interrupted, "Dear, stop. You don't need to explain. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, you don't have to come now..." Dial tone. I was talking to a dead line.

'_Well, damn. I didn't mean for her to drop everything and come right over.'_ I thought to myself. But if I was being truthful with myself, I was so glad she was coming. I really wanted someone to talk to about the baby stuff and Emily was avoiding me, so I didn't have many other women to choose from.

I was just finishing changing Billy's outfit when Sarah walked in. She rushed over to me and embraced me in a big hug.

"He spit up. The formula doesn't seem to be really agreeing with him. He really hates it. Is there another kind we could try?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "You could try other formulas or you could try breastfeeding again."

I frowned. "Sarah, my milk is dried up I think. I don't feel that...fullness anymore. I think I've lost my chance to give him that..." My eyes welled up and my head hung down in guilt. I was hoping Sarah would make me feel better, not worse. Great.

"You can try and re stimulate the milk glands, Ness. With a little work, we can get you nursing again."

I looked up, astonished. "We can? How?"

"If you really want to breastfeed, we'll make it happen. You'll have to put Billy to your breast often, and at first you'll both be frustrated. You'll also need to use the breast pump often and I have some herbal supplements that will help as well. Its not going to happen overnight, but we can do it. I've even know adoptive mothers who've breastfed using these methods. You can do it, Ness, if its what you really want."

I hugged her excitedly, bouncing on me feet. "I can't believe this. I didn't think it was possible."

If adoptive mothers who never even gave birth or nursed before could do it, I felt real hope that I could too.

"Yes, yes, yes! I want to start right away!" I was jumping up and down like a kid and Billy laughed at me.

"Did you hear that Billy?" I asked him, picking him up from his kidney bean shaped pillow. "You won't have to drink that yucky formula much longer sweetie!" I kissed his head and he laughed again.

"Okay Nessie. Why don't we try some things now. I think I have some fennel seed drops and goats rue in my bag. I'll get them for you. You get settled on the couch with Billy."

I did as she said, putting the bean pillow around my side and laying Billy on it, close to my body. He was excited too, and he sent me feelings of love and happiness. I kissed his nose and told him I loved him too.

Sarah returned with a small cup and some candles. She placed the candles on a nearby table and lit them. She handed me the cup and I drank it down. It didn't taste very good but I didn't care. I'd drink sewer sludge if it would help us.

"What are the candles for?" I asked.

"They are for relaxation, Nessie. Its important for you to not put additional stress on yourself, if this is going to work. You have to relax and try not to get too frustrated. It won't happen all at once, okay?"

I nodded. "I know. I'm ready."

Sarah smiled. "Okay. Before we put the baby to breast, I want you to do some visualization exercises. These have been proven to help mothers with let down. Let down is just that, the milk coming out."

I nodded again and she continued.

"Okay, so first I want you to visualize yourself being full of milk, you know the engorged feeling you had when your milk came in?"

I nodded again and closed my eyes, trying to do as she said.

"Okay, you're visualizing yourself being full of milk. Now, visualize yourself nursing Billy. The milk is effortlessly flowing from you and nourishing your child."

I nodded again and smiled. This was a wonderful picture. I hoped I could make it happen.

"Okay, now I want you to lift your shirt and put Billy to your breast, just as we did when you nursed him before."

I did and Billy latched on immediately. He pulled on the nipple and kept pulling, but nothing came out. He squirmed a little, probably in irritation, but he kept going. Still nothing. After a few minutes, he let go and cried.

"Its okay, Nessie. Don't get frustrated. It'll take time. Why don't we switch sides and try again?"

She helped me to move a crying Billy from one side to the other. After a few minutes on the other side, I did feel some aching sensations, but no milk appeared. Sarah reassured me that this was a good sign and we should try again in a few hours. Since Billy was too upset at this point to continue, she went and fetched a bottle and the breast pump.

"Here, why don't you try and pump for about ten minutes each side while I feed Billy, okay?"

"Alright." I did as she said. Still no milk, but more ache and tingling sensations. We agreed to meet later in the day and try some more. Sarah told me I should try every feeding if possible. Once Billy was too tired or hungry to continue, I could give him a bottle and use the pump. She told me to continue the relaxation and visualization techniques as well.

Jacob was in and out. He was fixing a car for a neighbor on the reservation. He had been taking a few mechanic jobs here and there and had been saving money up for his own garage. When he came back in to wash his hands, Sarah explained what we were doing and asked Jacob to continue to support my efforts. Jacob was really excited too. He was so confident that I could do it, he made me feel confident too.

As Sarah packed up to leave, Jacob went into the bedroom to pack the diaper bag for Billy. It was almost time for us to leave and visit my family. I said my goodbyes to Sarah and took a quick shower. We were all ready to go thirty minutes later.

I was nervous to see my parents. Would they have forgiven me too?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out...I've been very distracted! Anyway, in case you forgot, Sarah was Nessie's midwife and is basically the resident doula for the ****reservation. She'll be helping our Nessie out quite a bit in the next couple chapters since she isn't really sure who else she can turn to. Her family, the Cullens, are vamps and even her own mother wouldn't really know how to parent an infant, since Renesemee was a very unusual baby herself. And Emily is avoiding her so....anyone want to hazard a guess why Emily's panties are in a twist?? :) (and no its not because she hates Nessie now)**

**Thanks for reading and double the love if you review!!! **


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: Just keeping you on your toes folks! ;)**

**I fixed the typo. Thanks for alerting me. and reviewing. Love you guys!**

Ch 26 Alive

We drove out of La Push without incident. Billy was sleeping peacefully in his cradle-like car seat and the road was fairly vacant. As soon as we passed the border of the reservation into Forks, I decided to give my parents a call to let them know we were on our way.

My mother answered on the first ring.

"Hi mom. We are just outside La Push now. I'm just checking in."

"Great. We are all so excited to see you and Billy."

I was sitting in the backseat next to Billy and I automatically looked down at his sweet face when my mother said his name.

"He's sleeping right now, but I'm sure he's excited to see you all too." I replied.

My mother started to ask if I needed anything at their house for the baby when suddenly Billy broke out in a high pitched scream. I'd never heard him cry like that before and I dropped the phone in shock.

"Billy, honey, what is it? What's wrong? Do you need a bottle?" I went to caress his head and knew instantly that it wasn't thirst or a dirty diaper or anything he normally needed. _He was in pain!_

"Jake! Pull over now! Something is wrong!"

Jacob immediately pulled the car to the side of the road and jumped out, opening the door on the other side of Billy and peering in worriedly.

"What's happened? Is he hurt?" Jacob asked as he looked him over. There weren't any marks or signs of injury, but he was definitely in some kind of pain. I felt that much when I touched him, and so did Jacob.

"I can't see anything on him! What do we do? He's telling us he's hurting and he's afraid...Jake, I don't know what to do!" I was really scared. I finally had Billy back and now this...I felt helpless once again.

Jake took Billy out of his seat and looked him over more closely. Still finding nothing wrong, he set him back in and looked over at me.

"I don't know, Ness. I think we should head to the hospital. He needs a doc.." Jacob broke off in mid sentence and started gripping his head and screaming too.

_What the hell?! _I looked all around Jake and Billy, still finding nothing, I was truly frustrated now. _What is going on?!_

Then I saw her. Jane standing near the other side of the road, leaning on a tree and laughing hysterically. _She's still alive? Well, not for long!_ I wanted to tear her to shreds. Kill her with my bare hands for attacking my child. I went to charge for her, realizing too late my mistake. I was gripped by the familiar searing pain in my head and I fell limp into the middle of the road, feet away from where she stood smiling. I wanted to tell her to stop. I wanted to send her over a cliff. I wanted to make her leave us alone, but I couldn't. The pain was too sharp and too intense. I couldn't think clearly as I lay in a tight coil in the road. If a car were to come by now, I wouldn't be able to move out of their way before they ran me over.

As I listened to Billy and Jake continue to scream from the car, tears ran down my cheeks. _He's just a baby! How can Jane be that evil?_

Just as I felt Jane approach my limp body lying on the pavement, the pain abruptly ended. I looked up at her dumbly, wondering what made her cease fire, but she looked as bewildered as I was. Billy and Jacob's screams had stopped as well.

As I slowly pulled myself up on my feet, I felt Jacob's wolf form graze across my leg. He was growling and advancing on Jane, who was gaping at us both in a stupor of fear and confusion.

Then the answer appeared, walking slowly from the trees that lined the highway. "Hello, Jane." My mother said calmly, though her eyes were wide and furious.

Jane spun around and saw my father and mother advancing on her from behind. This was clearly not part of her plan, if she'd had one to begin with. I'm sure she'd thought we'd be an easy kill for her since she'd taken us by surprise and we were unable to defend ourselves once we were in her grips. My mother was able to shield all of our minds and the pain stopped as quickly as it had began. The tables had turned and Jane looked terrified.

I was on her first, knocking her off her feet and clawing at her face and throat. I didn't want her to die quickly. I wanted her to suffer and I peeled off her skin bit by bit, entranced by every scream and plea for mercy that she was able to get out.

As I dug my fingers into the sides of her throat, fully intending to pull out her windpipe, my father restrained me. He pulled me away as my mother grabbed Jane up off the ground.

I was kicking wildly, not yet through with my kill, but my father held me close and hushed me.

"Ness, calm yourself. We might get some information from old Jane here before we kill her, okay?"

I was seething, barely able to catch my breath, but I nodded. I knew he was right. Jane might know something about the others. And he did say we'd kill her after we questioned her.

Once my breathing slowed and I was calmer, I remembered Billy. I ran over to the car and pulled him from the seat.

"Billy, baby, are you alright?" He seemed to be breathing normally and his pulse was strong. He touched my cheek and I knew he was no longer hurting but he was still afraid.

"Oh, sweetie, its okay. You don't have to be afraid. Nothing will hurt you now." I cried and held him close, so thankful that he was alive. Jacob changed back and walked over to us.

My mom came over and attempted to wrap us both in her arms. Billy and I were suddenly draped in a soft blue light and my mother bounced backwards like she'd hit a rubber wall.

Jacob chuckled. "Sorry, Bella. I guess his Quileute side is showing." he joked.

I shot Jake an admonishing look and then smiled at Billy. "Sweetie, you don't need to protect us. There's nothing to fear. These are your grandparents. They love you, honey."

Billy touched my face again and I sent him reassuring feelings. He let down his shield and smiled at Bella and Edward.

"Mom, Dad. Meet your grandson. This is Billy."

Mom took Billy's little hand and gave him a little handshake. She kissed his head and Billy cooed at her. Dad handed Jane over to Jacob and came over to say hello to Billy too.

"He's very bright, Nessie. His thoughts are very advanced for an infant."

"I know, dad. He's amazing."

"He really is." My mom agreed. "But now we need to take Jane back to our house."

"Mom, I'm sorry. Billy has been through so much today. I think we should get him home. We'll see you again soon. I promise."

Mom nodded and gave us a hug. "Of course, honey. You should get him home. I'm sure you all could use some rest." She looked over at Jane. "I'll call you later tonight and let you know what we've learned."

My eyes narrowed. "Make sure she suffers." I grumbled and made my way back to our car.

Jane started hollering again and my dad hit her over the head to shut her up.

"Don't worry, Ness. She'll regret ever ounce of pain she caused you three." Dad's eyes glowered at Jane as he spoke and I knew we understood each other.

I got into the backseat of the car and strapped Billy into the seat. He'd fallen back asleep, exhausted from all the excitement. Jacob handed Jane back over to my dad and they shook hands. He got back into the driver's seat and we pulled back onto the highway. My parents watched as we disappeared from sight, back to La Push.

"Jake," I said quietly, "I was so scared. I can't believe Billy lived through that horrible torture."

Jake shook his head. "I was scared to Ness, I was scared for all of us, but he'll be alright. He's a tough little guy. Thank God you called your parents right before the attack. I think that's how they were able to get to us so quickly."

"I know. I'm so grateful. If I hadn't called...if mom hadn't come to rescue us..." I trailed off, the thought was too horrible to finish.

"Don't dwell on that. We're all safe and we're going home. I love you, Ness."

"I love you too. Both of you. With all my heart." I wept quietly in the backseat. I cried for everything that happened and everything that almost happened. I looked at my sleeping child and cried new tears of joy. _He is alive. We're going to be okay. We're still here._

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is not very long. I really just wanted to get something out to you guys. I'm working on a longer piece for the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Reviews are like baby smiles! **


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27 Forgiveness

When we got home, I decided to go in to rest and Jacob needed to meet with the pack to tell them what happened. As I was changing out of my clothes into a some sleeping shorts and a tank top, the phone started ringing. It rang and rang, but Emily didn't answer. I huffed out of our bedroom and down the hall. The caller ID informed me it was Sarah and so I picked up and sat at the kitchen table.

I looked up at Emily. She was busying herself cleaning the cupboards and rearranging their contents. I guess this was why she didn't answer. _And why she hadn't said two words to me since we walked in the door. _As soon as I thought it, I knew that wasn't true. Emily hadn't said more than 'hello' to me since I came home. _Still ignoring me, I guess_, I thought with a heavy heart.

"Hi, Sarah. I actually was going to call you tonight. Are you busy?"

"No, I'd been expecting your call." She replied. "Are you going to try and nurse Billy again?"

"Well, yes, but also I was hoping you could just give him a look over. Make sure he's doing okay." I said. I tried to make my voice seem calm, but I was still really worried about him.

"Nessie, what's wrong? He seemed fine earlier today. What has you so upset?"

_Dang if Sarah isn't intuitive._ I guess being a midwife and child caregiver, she needed to be. I sighed. I wasn't sure how much I should tell her. Then I reminded myself that the Volturi were after us regardless, so sharing anymore vampire secrets weren't going to make it any worse.

"Sarah, don't panic. We are all okay. I mean, none of us appear seriously injured or anything...but we were attacked today on the way to meet my parents."

Sarah gasped. I'd expected that. She had no idea how shocking our lives really were. I didn't anticipate Emily's reaction however. She lept off the stool she was standing on and grabbed me. I was so surprised, I dropped the phone and squealed.

Emily proceeded to look me over carefully and then held me in a tight hug that would rival Jacob's.

"Oh no, Nessie!" She cried. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Is Billy okay?" She didn't stop long enough for me to answer. She rushed out of the kitchen to the bedroom to check Billy and I was frozen to the kitchen chair, speechless.

Until I heard a screaming from the direction of the table. I looked down and saw the forgotten telephone.

_Oh, Sarah!_

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Emily sorta just freaked out and I dropped the phone."

"I heard," she responded curtly, "I'll be there in a few minutes.

I hadn't meant for her to rush right over but she'd hung up before I could stop her or even say goodbye.

Then Emily came back in, Billy in her arms.

"He seems alright. I'm so glad you all are okay. Where's Jacob?"

I was still staring at her wide eyed still, so amazed that she was speaking to me again. She frowned at me. "Why aren't you answering any of my questions, Ness? I'm going crazy here."

I smiled. "I've missed you, Emily."

"I...I missed you too, Ness. I'm...I'm sorry. I guess I haven't behaved very well...I just..." She couldn't seem to complete her thought. Her eyes filled with tears and soon we were both crying.

"You don't have to apologize, Em. I'm sorry I left you all. I don't blame you for being angry. I wish I could take it back...go back. I just couldn't stay...at that time, I was hurting. I know its hard to understand. I don't even really understand my feelings at that time. I didn't want to hurt anyone. That was part of the reason I left, though I know that doesn't make sense either..." I trailed off.

"Listen, Ness. I do understand. What you went through in the castle...I know it was terrible. And then you were depressed and vulnerable. We should have seen the signs. We could have helped you."

I shook my head and she hugged me again, smoothing my hair and comforting me.

"I'm glad you've forgiven me." I said between sobs.

Now Emily shook her head. "Listen, Nessie. I have a confession to make. I'm the one who needs your forgiveness. I was so cold to you when you returned. I was so angry."

I tried to apologize again, but she held up her hand.

"Let me finish. I wasn't angry that you left. I was angry you came back. I was being so selfish. Its just...while you were away...I cared for Billy. Actually, I sort of took over. Jake was here, but he was so upset and worried. He kept busy in the garage, working. Nights he spent searching for you. I had Billy almost entirely to myself. It was wonderful. I was a mother and it was everything I dreamed..."

She paused, wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked down at Billy. "He's so wonderful. I'm sorry, Nessie. I was so angry when you returned because my dream had shattered. My bubble had burst and reality walked in. You, his real mother, walked in."

"Oh, Em. I didn't realize..."

"No, Ness. You listen to me. Don't apologize anymore. After hearing you were in danger tonight, well, it was like a slap in the face. A wake up call. I'm just so happy you're okay. I think I took it for granted while you were gone. I was so caught up in caring for Billy, I couldn't let any ugly thoughts in. I convinced myself you were safe, happy where ever you were. I deluded myself to keep up my own personal charade. I didn't want to worry. I wanted to enjoy Billy, enjoy being a mom." She shook her head at the memory. "Now knowing you were in danger yet again, all three of you, I just woke up. He's your son. You are like a daughter to me. If anything really were to happen to you...I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Honestly, Emily, I get it. I forgive you too. I'm just so grateful that you were here, that you took such good care of Billy. Thank you for caring for him. We'll always need you. We both do."

She hugged me again and we held onto each other for a long while.

There was a knock at the door and we both jumped. Then we laughed at each other. We knew it was Sarah. I jumped up to answer the door while Emily settled Billy into his bouncer seat.

As soon as the door flew open, Sarah had me in her arms. I was getting a lot of hugging tonight, not that I was complaining!

"Well, you look like you're in one piece." Sarah looked me over. "Where's the baby?"

I smiled and pointed behind me. She quickly scooped him up and examined him. She took off his pajamas and looked him over. She used her stethoscope and listened to his heart and his breathing. He giggled as she worked.

"He seems healthy. What happened? Who attacked you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you never told me either. What happened out there?" Emily chimed in.

So I sat down with them and recounted the day's events. When I was done, both Sarah and Emily looked horrified.

"Who would do that to a child?" Sarah thought aloud, shaking her head angrily.

"Why did Jane attack you guys? Do you know why she'd do that?" Emily asked.

Now I did feel uncomfortable. I really didn't want to get into what happened at the castle and I really wasn't sure if I was ready to reveal my new gift of 'persuasion.'

"Well, the Volturi wanted to kill me when I was a child too. I guess they're afraid of anything that's different, especially something that they can't control." I answered lamely. I really hoped they believed me because I wasn't sure how much I should share.

They both nodded somberly and seemed to accept my explanation.

"Well, she sounds pure evil." Sarah said. "I wonder how things are going with your parents."

"So do I. I guess they'll call when they know something..." I answered quietly.

Just then little Billy piped in, crying loudly. I touched his cheek.

"He's hungry." I told them. We all breathed a sigh of relief. His cry had shaken us after all we'd discussed.

"I'll get his bottle." Emily offered.

"Will you nurse him again, Nessie? I have my supplies with me." Sarah asked me.

"You can breastfeed still, Ness?! That's great!" Emily exclaimed.

"No, you should still get that bottle, Em. I'm not really producing much milk for him." I told her sadly.

"Now, none of that." Sarah scolded. "You've only just started trying. Don't give up yet."

"Still, Em, could you get the bottle for him?" I asked.

Emily nodded and went to the kitchen. Sarah started setting out the candles and helped me get Billy into position. We went through our visualization and relaxation exercises again. Finally, I put Billy to breast and tried again.

I had a little more success this time. I felt some let down and he did seem to get a couple of gulps. Not enough to satisfy him, but enough that I felt a twinkle of hope again.

Emily gave him his bottle while I pumped. Sarah gave her some instructions to help me when she wasn't able to come over and Emily looked excited. I was overwhelmed and exhausted.

Billy seemed tired after he finished his bottle. I decided it was bed time for both of us. I thanked both Sarah and Emily and bid them good night. The hugged me once more and told me to get some rest. It'd been a long day.

I was just nodding off when I felt Jacob climb into bed. I smiled happily as he put his long, strong arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and he kissed my head.

"Did your parents call yet?" he whispered into my hair.

"No. Not yet. I love you." I whispered.

I felt his warm lips smile against my head. "I love you too, Ness. So much."

We all slept soundly that night, enjoying the peace we knew would be short lived.

**a/n: So now we know why Emily was so cold, which most of you'd guessed right. How hard would it be to get everything you ever wanted and then have it snatched away just as quickly, even if it was never rightly yours? I think Emily now realizes that she's still needed, more than ever, and she doesn't need to feel 'pushed aside.'**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews. I'm hoping all 36 of you that have this story on favorites could give me a lil shout out. I'm considering a sequel to the story...but I need the love and support just like Nessie! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28 Finished

**a/n: This will be the final chapter to Full Moon. There will be a sequel, but it will take some time. I have a couple other stories I'm working on and also kids that occasionally demand my attention. :P I am also an avid fanfic reader, so I'll be busy keeping up with my favorite stories (be sure to check out my favorites for some AMAZING reads). If you have something you'd like me to read, please PM me! **

**Thanks again to all my readers and your continued support. You are all WONDERFUL!**

**Now on with the show....**

**Disclaimer: As I said in the beginning, I do not own anything Twilight. That privilege is all Stephanie Meyer's. I can just hope she doesn't mind me visiting her world now and again.**

**888888888888888**

There was light shining from the room. I could sense it through my eyelids but I knew it was still early. When I finally peeled my eyes open to make out the offending light, I saw a blue glow shining from the corner of the bedroom. I squinted against the darkness, trying to make out what I was seeing. My sluggish brain immediately snapped to attention when I realized it was Billy and I was up and over to his crib in a flash.

He peered up at me and reached out his arms. He didn't look hurt but something had to be wrong for him to put up his shield. I looked around the room and saw only shadows. I glanced back at the bed but Jacob wasn't there. The alarm clock read 5:20am. He'd already left to work in the garage.

I looked back down at Billy. He was pushing out with his arms impatiently and scowling. I picked him up and hugged him. The blue glow didn't fade but instead enveloped both of us.

"What's the matter baby?" I whispered to him as I scanned the room again.

He placed his hand to my cheek and showed me. I became deadly still as I held him tighter. Someone has been in our room. I didn't recognize his face. I screamed out mentally to Jacob, unable to get my feet to move from their frozen position beside Billy's bed.

Jacob ran into the room and flicked on the light.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Jacob asked in a panic as he rushed over to us. He looked around the room and then back at the two of us. Billy had finally dropped his shield and Jacob had us both wrapped up in his long arms.

"Someone was in here, Jake. In our room." I stuttered, still in shock by what I'd seen.

Jacob was still looking at me questioningly but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I put my hand on his cheek and showed him everything that had happened, including what Billy had showed me.

Jacob stepped back and looked around again.

"Ness, take Billy into the kitchen."

I didn't question and upon his command my feet seemed to come to life again. As I walked out of the room I saw the shimmer from the corner of my eye as Jacob changed. I'd known this was why he'd told us to leave.

I walked into the kitchen still a little numb from the shock. Emily was making breakfast and humming happily to herself. She heard us approach and informed me that we were having French toast, sausage, and eggs for breakfast. I didn't respond and so she turned to look at me.

"I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed cooking for all of .." She broke off when she saw my face.

"Oh my God, Nessie. What's wrong?"

I looked at her blankly for a minute until she finally came over and squeezed my shoulders, effectively breaking me free from my stupor.

"We had someone in our room." I answered weakly. I still couldn't believe an intruder had gotten that close to us. My mind was reeling with questions and I really hoped Jacob's sniffing around was going to give us some answers.

As if on cue, Jacob stomped into the kitchen, once again on two feet. "Whoever it was, it wasn't a vampire." he told us.

I looked up at him puzzled. "Who else would break in like that?"

"I'm not sure Nessie." Jacob answered as he sat at the table and took Billy from my arms, needing his own assurance that he was safe and sound. He looked down into his baby face and kissed his forehead. "But I'm going to find out. Call Eghan."

I nodded. "Okay, but first I'm going to call my parents."

Rosalie answered on the second ring.

"I need to talk to my dad." I stated without introduction.

"Well, hello to you to Renesemee." Rose responded.

I didn't have the patience for an argument with Rose but thankfully she handed the phone over to my mom.

"Nessie?" she asked.

"Yes, hi mom. Has Jane told you anything?"

"Well, Edward is still interrogating her. Its not much of a fight. Even when she doesn't answer a question, he reads the answer from her mind. Jane doesn't seem to know many details of the other Volturi's whereabouts. We found out that they did leave Volterra and scatter, but they have not reorganized as far as Jane knows. It seems your...effect on them wore off once they distanced themselves from you. They may be seeking you out for revenge. Your father and I are discussing a plan now. We'll keep you safe, honey. We will."

Her voice was somber but certain. She would do anything to keep me safe. I am her child. I understood implicitly. I felt the same for Billy.

"Mom, someone broke into our room last night. It wasn't a vampire, but someone was here. We don't know who they were or what they wanted. They were gone when I woke. Billy was the only one to see him."

Silence. I knew she was trying to factor in this new threat. I could tell she was scared. I was too.

"Ness, I think you should come home. I mean to your grandfather's. I think you and the baby should come here where we can watch over you."

I sighed and rested my head on my palm. "You know I can't leave Jacob. And Jacob can't leave La Push." I stated firmly.

Jacob grabbed my hand and gave it squeeze, sending a silent 'I love you.'

I mouthed silently "I love you too" back to him.

My mom spoke up again. "Ness, let me speak to Jacob."

I sighed again and handed Jacob the phone. This wasn't going to be pretty. I stood from the table and got a cup of coffee. Emily came over and put her arm around my waist.

"I love you Ness, I do. But maybe...maybe you and Billy should stay with your family for awhile. Just until things are ...handled here."

I didn't like the sound of Jake and the pack handling anything as dangerous as the Volturi and I liked the idea of leaving Jake even less. I couldn't leave him. Not again. I promised.

I looked over at Jake. He had settled Billy into his highchair and was now rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. Obviously our Bella was giving him an earful.

I grabbed the bananas and baby cereal that Emily had already prepared and sat in front of Billy. He kicked and squealed in excitement, clearly not as effected by the past night's events as the rest of us. I was thankful for that.

I gave him a big smile and began feeding him his breakfast.

"Yes, I know." Jacob was saying into the receiver. "Yes, you're right. But I...okay, but she...yes, Bella. I remember. Okay. Thank you. Good bye."

I raised my eyebrows. "So?"

"We're moving in with your parents." he mumbled.

"What?! We...all three of us? When?"

"Yes, all three of us. As soon as possible. I'll go get started on the packing." he stood and left the kitchen but this conversation was far from over. I frowned at Emily, who nodded her understanding, taking over the spoon and bowl as I followed Jake back to our bedroom.

"You want to move to the Cullen mansion? Can you even do that? What about the pack?" I questioned as I followed on his heels.

Jacob grabbed the dresser drawer roughly and started throwing clothes onto the bed. "We have no choice Nessie. And you're obviously not safe here. The pack will have to understand. I have to keep you and Billy safe."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. "We are safe here. Whoever was here last night, they didn't touch us. If they had, you'd been on them in a heartbeat, Jake. We're safe with you."

Jake nodded his head but his eyes were far off. I knew he was still beating himself up unnecessarily, but I didn't know how to stop him from doing it. I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes.

"Jake, we should stay here. Together. I want to stay here. I know you'll protect us. We'll protect each other, okay?"

The emotions running across his face were changing so fast. Angry, sad, ashamed, hopeful, and finally determined. His hands flew up to my face and he kissed me so rough it made me slightly dizzy.

Tears running down both our cheeks, Jake kissed me again and again, seeking strength from my mouth and returning it tenfold.

He took his thumbs and wiped my tears, looking deeply into my eyes. His own eyes were like wet pools, but so full of love and passion, my knees felt weak.

"Okay. We'll stay here. I still think you should call Eghan. I guess I need to call Bella back." He flinched a little at the prospect of that conversation. I kissed him once again for good measure before he walked back into the hall to make the call. I knew my mother would be angry, but she'd have to just trust us.

I grabbed my pendant and called out to Eghan with my mind, as he'd shown me to do. He appeared before me almost immediately. I gave him a smile but it was not returned at first.

"Nessie, why has a fairy been in your room?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Then it clicked. Our intruder must have been from the Fae realm. But why? I sat on the bed and once again relayed the night's events to Eghan. I also told him about what we'd learned from Jane and the incident by the road. He stood in front of me nodding, and let me speak without interrupting. When I finished he stood still, seemingly lost in thought.

Finally he spoke. "Well, I don't believe the Fae mean you any harm. They were probably just curious about you and the boy. However, that does not mean you should trust them. I'm afraid to say, fairies often have a personal agenda and we don't know what they want here, so its better to play it safe. I agree, you should stay in La Push. As long as the vampires are a threat, you'll be safest here. As far as the others that may mean you harm...well, I think I shall put some charms on the house to prevent anyone from sneaking in at least. You'll need to keep your guard up when you are out of the house."

I nodded my understanding and Eghan walked outside to get started on his chants. I put away the clothing on the bed and went back to the kitchen. Jacob, Sam, and Emily were talking quietly around the table. Billy was playing with his toys.

"What are we whispering about?" I asked them as I took a seat at the table.

"I heard Eghan." Jacob informed me, tapping his ears. _Oh, right. Excellent hearing. _"And we were discussing our best plan of action." he continued.

"The best plan of action is stay put, right? We stay here like Eghan said and watch for trouble." I really hoped they weren't devising a scheme to go out looking for trouble. I really did not have the strength for that.

"I will stay here." Jake answered, "but Sam and some of the others are considering helping your parents."

I was still confused. "Help them do what?"

"Your mom and dad and the others...they want to go looking for the Volturi. Eliminate the threat before it has a chance to get too close."

"What?! That's crazy. We should just stay here and stay alert. Here we have home field advantage, right? And we'll all be together."

"Well, Edward doesn't see it that way...and I sort of agree with him, Ness. I don't like waiting around, hoping nothing happens..."

"No Jacob!" I stood up shaking. "We're finished! Do you hear me? We are finished with those...people. If mom and dad want to go after them, I guess we can't stop them, but we are done. I can't..." I sank back into my chair, crumbling into sobs. _I can't lose him again. I just want us to stay together._

Jake scooped me into his arms and held me tight. "I'm not joining this fight, Ness. I will be here with you. I'll be with you forever. We promised, right?"

I nodded weakly into his chest.

Jacob held me tightly and I squeezed him right back, staring over his shoulder out the window. I said a silent prayer for my family as I watched Eghan circle the house, planting his magic.

_This would not be our fight, if I had anything to do with it. We'd live in peace and be a real family, loving each other and taking care of each other for the rest of our lives._

FIN


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I've finally started the sequel to Full Moon. Look for it around the end of October on my page: Full Moon II: Full Circle**

**Thank you for reading! **

**A/N2: And pretty please check out my new story CinderBella Revamped. Right now it has like zero reviews and that's just depressing. Merci! Ciao baby!**


End file.
